I'm Sticking With You
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: A charm gone wrong has Lily and James stuck together. Literally. James is ecstatic to find out he gets to stay within less than a foot with Lily at all times. Lily is completely livid. R
1. That Didn't Go as Planned

**Disclaimer: Okay just so I don't have to repeat this. I don't own this. It's all J. K. Rowling's because she is a genius_._**

**If it's okay though I'd like to say who this goes to. **

**This is written for one of my best friends. You belong in a book you princess.**

"Prongs do we have to go to the library?" Sirius complained.

"Lily's helping with tutoring sessions in the library," James said simply leading the way with a shrug.

"Well where's Moony and Wormtail? I'll hang out with them," Sirius turned to walk back to Gryffindor tower but James stopped him.

"Remus is tutoring Peter in the library," James smirked "So where are you going to go?"

Sirius scowled "There better be girls."

"Okay so you want to point your wand like this," Lily showed the first year. "See?"

The girl nodded and tried the charm "Accio parchment!" a few pieces of parchment came flying their way and Lily smiled at the girl.

"Great! That's perfect. Now, do you want to try again?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily." The first year Hufflepuff prepared to try the charm again as Lily looked over at the table next to them. She watched amusedly as Remus Lupin tried to teach Peter Pettigrew the silencing charm with little progress from the last time Lily had looked over- forty-five minutes ago.

"Hello Lilyflower!"

_James Potter _Lily thought _what's he doing here? Oh, now __all__the Marauders are here._ Lily inwardly groaned. She could deal with Peter and Remus was a friend of hers since they had both been prefects the year before. But James and Sirius? Alone she didn't like either of them, together she didn't like either of them and when the four of them got together (Remus, Peter, Sirius, _and_ James), forming their little group called the Marauders, she wasn't really fond of _all_ of them.

Add the fact that James had some sort of undying _crush_ on her into the mix and they made her life chaos. And then, this year James had gotten the head boy badge with Lily as head girl. She had gone ballistic and that was _before_ she found she shared a common room with him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily demanded.

"Just came to study," James pulled out a chair at her table and sat down lazily.

"Yeah study you," Sirius said.

James ran a hand through his hair while Lily just looked annoyed.

"In case you didn't notice Potter," Lily glared "I'm in the middle of something." She glanced at the student to prove her point. "So go away."

James leaned across the table toward the Hufflepuff "Lily is so smart isn't she? And she's pretty too. You must love having her as your tutor."

The girl looked uncomfortable and looked between the head boy and girl nervously.

"Leave Potter. _Now_." Lily ordered menacingly.

James just leaned back in his chair "No, that's okay. I'll wait until you're finished."

Lily shook her head "I said _leave_ Potter. _Now_."

"You know, I get the feeling you don't want me here. But that's ridiculous, you know you love me. Just like I love you." James winked at her.

"Sorry Potter, but I don't know if you hit your head or just need to work on your vocabulary but I _don't _love you," Lily spat "I _loathe_ you."

"You don't mean that, you know deep down you have feelings for me," James said cockily.

"Yes James," Lily smiled sweetly "like right now I _feel_ like hexing you." She picked up her wand to show she wasn't kidding and for a second James was slightly afraid.

Sirius had grown tired of watching the two of them fight like they always did and had instead gone over to see what Peter was doing.

"Lily," the first year squeaked and Lily turned remembering she was there.

"Oh sorry Olivia," Lily apologized immediately "We can get back to-"

"That's okay Lily," she said looking at James "I think I've got it anyways. I'm just going to leave now..."

Before Lily could ask her wait she had grabbed her things and rushed out of the library.

Lily looked at the doors for a moment then turned to glare at James. "Look what you did! You just ruined the study session!"

James held up his hands in defence "You were the one who kept getting angry. You threatened to hex me! _You_ probably scared her away."

"Me? If it hadn't been for your arrogant self to come strutting into the library and sitting down at _my_ table then maybe-"

"I'm not arrogant! It's called confidence," James insisted.

"Or conceited," Lily countered.

"I'm just confident in my sexy good looks and my amazing quidditch abilities. Then there's the fact that all the girls want-"

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed pointing at him.

"So you agree then?" James smirked.

"No! Of course not! I meant that that was exactly my point! You are _so_ full of yourself!"

They continued to argue as Sirius nudged Peter. "Wormtail you're working on the silencing charm aren't you?"

"Yes, but I haven't quite gotten it yet..." Peter replied nervously. Sirius had that mischievous glint in his eye. The one that all the Marauders got when they came up with an idea. The one they always got prior to something that got them in trouble.

"I say you try it," Sirius grinned patting Peter on the back "On Evans and Prongs."

"But-but Remus told me not to-to," Peter tried to protest.

"Remy won't know the difference. Look at him," Sirius gestured at Remus who was now sitting comfortably absorbed in a book. "So go then. Let's see it." With a final pat on the back Sirius pushed Remus forward, closer to James and Lily.

Peter glanced back at Sirius who gave him a look that said '_Go on' _and hesitantly raised his wand and waved it "_Silen-_" a sudden purple blast from the tip of his wand made him jump back. That _definitely_ was _not_ supposed to happen.

James and Lily were both thrown backwards and landed next to each other on the floor.

Remus was brought back out of his reading at the blast and looked at James and Lily. "What happened?"

"Peter did it," Sirius blurted.

"Yeah...but Sirius told me to!"

"You idiots!" Lily snapped irritated. "I don't care who did it. Just don't do it again."

"What hex was that?" James asked curiously "It could come in handy."

"I don't know if it was a hex Prongs," Remus said warily "Look at you two."

James and Lily both got up and realized that had some kind of purple glow around them. Lily looked at Peter "Why the hell am I glowing _purple_?" She stepped away from James and James felt as if he was yanked and compelled to move with her.

The glow around the two of them began to fade and Lily sighed in relief. "That's it," Lily said "I'm leaving before I get _blasted_ again," she went to gather her things and James nearly fell over at her sudden movement. Something- some kind of invisible force it felt- pulled him so he was right next to Lily again.

"Potter get away from me!" Lily tried to push him but it did not do a thing._ Darn him and his quidditch strength. _She thought. "Fine," she huffed grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

She didn't get very far. Less than half a foot actually. She looked back at James and tried to step away from him but found she couldn't.

"What did you do?" she accused "Why can't I move?"

James stepped back and Lily fell into his arms as she was pulled back with him. "You can't move," he said slowly and slightly unsure "because I'm not moving."

"What?" Lily all but yelled. A few students glared at her and she lowered her voice "What?" she repeated.

"Watch," James stood her upright "Okay brace yourself," he warned her. He took another step back and Lily fell back toward him again. "See?" he asked.

"What the..." Lily stared turned to face James "I'm stuck to you!"

James nodded with a grin "It appears so."


	2. How Is This Going Work

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for even stopping to read this. NOw the bolded text are James' thoughts. And the italics are Lily's. **

"Well?" Lily asked.

"What?" James still had his hands resting on Lily's waist. Lily tried to step back from him in attempt to get his hands off her but couldn't get far enough without springing back. Finally she grabbed his hands and threw them back at him and away from her. James frowned.

"Potter!" Lily barked.

"What?" he repeated.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" she gestured between them. James stayed silent, staring at the-lack of- space between them. "Never mind." Lily shook her head at him "Let's go to Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you want us to come?" Remus offered with a look at Sirius and Peter "I mean it is _their_ fault."

Lily stopped to think about this. She'd rather be with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus than alone with James. "Yes. All of you. All of you come."

"Okay," Peter nodded quickly.

"Do I have t-" Sirius stopped at Lily's murderous glare and followed behind them obediently.

Lily had trouble trying to keep up with James' long strides as they went through the corridors and James was finding it hard to walk with the feeling of something tugging him backwards at all times. They continued to trip the whole way to the gargoyle statue, marking the headmaster's office.

"Licorice wand," Lily said clearly before the statue began to turn and reveal stairs. "Come on," she went up the first couple stairs and yanked her arm forward, yanking James along with it. Remus, Sirius and Peter followed them up on the staircase. "Professor Dumbledore?" Lily called.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and walked around to stand in front of the group. "Mister Potter?"

Sirius leaned out from behind James and Lily and waved at the headmaster "Sirius Black," he announced.

"And Mister Lupin and Mister Pettigrew!" Dumbledore clapped in delight before doing a double-take of James and Lily's close proximity. "What brings you to my office?"

"We have a problem Professor," Lily gestured between her and James. "See, we're stuck. Together."

"Now how did this happen?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

James panicked. Depending on how bad the situation ended up being Sirius and Peter could get in a lot of trouble for what they did.

"Sirius convinced-" The four Marauders eyes widened and Remus opened his mouth to say something.

Before Lily or Remus could say another word James had shut his eyes and fallen to the side. Pulling Lily with him.

They both toppled over and Lily fell on top of James. "Ow," she moaned touching the back of her head where it had hit the ground.

"Sorry," James apologized with a sheepish smile "Are you okay? I'm-err- still getting used to this," he lied.

Lily rolled her eyes at his excuse.

Sirius- still afraid Lily was about to rat him out or he would be on the ground laughing right about then- went over to Lily and James with Remus. "Here Prongs," he reached out a hand and Remus did the same for Lily. They both took the help and were able to get to their feet at the same time preventing another fall.

"Thanks Remus," Lily gave him a small smile and James held back his frustration.

He spends over six years trying to get her to look at him-look not glare- and nothing. Then Remus does hardly anything- unless you count becoming a prefect- and suddenly Lily's all nice towards him.

"Thanks Padfoot," James grumbled.

"Welcome."

"Back to the subject at hand," Dumbledore said bringing their attention back to him "What happened?"

James looked from Lily to Sirius and Peter.

As Lily opened her mouth to start telling the story again James cut her off "Peter and Sirius...accidently hit us with a charm," he explained.

Lily shot him a look but just nodded along with the story.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen," Peter looked down and Sirius looked at the headmaster.

"It was a complete accident," he assured.

Dumbledore nodded slowly "Well let's see what we can do about this."

Lily looked at James, slightly scared.

"Now Miss Evans can you step this way please," Dumbledore had her shuffle to the left. She moved fairly easily...except for her wrist which stayed about six inches from James'. "Mister Potter," Dumbledore moved him over to the right but their wrists still stayed the same six inches apart. "Hmm..." he gestured for them to turn so they were facing opposite directions and they obliged. "Can either of you lift your wrists?"

James and Lily both tried lifting their wrists to bring them back towards them. This resulted in their wrists swinging together.

"Try this," Sirius grabbed Lily's shoulder and James' arm and pulled them so they were literally back to back. Lily struggled but Sirius held her in place until she relented. "_Now_ lift your wrists," he instructed.

_I can't believe I'm going to take orders from Black_ Lily thought as she obediently lifted her wrist without issue.

Remus walked over to where Lily, James and Sirius stood. "Mind if I try?" Dumbledore nodded and Remus tried to pry the two apart. They moved- about six inches- and then it was like some kind of invisible force wouldn't let them move any further away from each other.

"Well Merlin's beard," Remus whispered. He nudged Peter and- quietly enough that Dumbledore couldn't hear- asked "What the hell did you do?"

Sirius chuckled "You think if he knew we'd be here right now?"

"Excuse me for a moment," Dumbledore nodded at the five students and disappeared into a separate part of the office. Lily could hear a muffled conversation and was able to figure out that the headmaster was talking to the school's medi-witch, Madame Pomfrey.

Lily put her face in her hands and began to panic "Ugh. What did I do to deserve this? I can't believe I'm stuck in this mess." She suddenly turned to James "You better pray this isn't permanent."

Sirius laughed "Yeah, he's attached to the girl of his dreams and you think he's praying this _isn't_ permanent? Evans I thought you were smart."

Lily glared at him "Don't think I've forgotten that this is really _your_ fault."

"I didn't cast the charm," Sirius pointed out.

"Lily I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It really was an ac-" Peter attempted to apologize but Lily interrupted him and spun back around to face James.

She looked at the six inches between them and put her arm out so she could step back. Keeping her arm out she spoke in a frighteningly quiet voice "And _you_. You lied to the headmaster!"

"Technically...I didn't lie," James said carefully.

"Really? How so?" Lily put on a look of false curiosity. "Enlighten me, because frankly I really don't see how you told the truth."

"I said they accidently hit us with a charm. And they did," James replied simply.

"No," Lily shook her head "Peter was _trying_ to hit us with the silencing charm."

"Yeah," Sirius said "he was trying to hit you with the _silencing _charm. Obviously that's not the charm that hit you."

James smirked "He _accidently_ hit us with the charm that did this," he gestured between him and Lily. "See? I didn't lie."

"Fine," Lily rolled her eyes "_technically_ you didn't lie. You deceived the headmaster."

"Well I didn't see you objecting to my version of the truth," James retorted.

Lily's arm was getting tired and she dropped it to try and get the blood to circulate again. She sprang back towards James and the force almost threw James backwards. He caught Lily around the waist and set her upright.

Dumbledore came back into the room and smiled "Mister Black, Mister Lupin, and Mister Pettigrew, you three can all go back to your common room now. And Mister Potter, Miss Evans, Madame Pomfrey and I will see you two tomorrow morning in the hospital wing. And I trust you two will be responsible while in this situation?"

"Yes Professor. Thank you," Lily smiled politely. Remus, Sirius and Peter all left the office (but not before Sirius shot James a look that said '_You're going to tell me everything.'_).

Lily began to leave and James stumbled trying to follow her.

"Miss Evans," Lily turned back around to face Dumbledore "Under these circumstances would I ever suggest this, but I think it may be a good idea for you to link to each other in some way seeing as you have yet to get used to this arrangement."

"Professor Dumbledore-" Lily looked slightly confused.

James grinned and picked Lily's hand up in his. "Will this do Professor?" James asked holding up their hands.

"That will do Mister Potter," Dumbledore chuckled and waved them out of the office.

On the way back to the head's dormitory Lily kept trying to drop her hand from James'. Every time she tried though, he would either tighten his grip or remind her about how it was 'Dumbledore's Orders'.

On her final attempt of getting her hand freed from the clutches of James they slammed into a wall. _Great_ Lily thought sarcastically.

"Lily, I'm sorry about having to hold your hand," **Okay, not really but if it's going to be this painful I am, **James groaned inwardly at the dull pain in his arm where a bruise was about to appear. "I just want to get back to our dorms in one piece."

"Fine," Lily said irately.

After that Lily held on to his hand without complaint and they reached the head's dorm in silence.

James looked at the portrait of the field and the children playing in it and greeted them briefly before giving the password "Zonko's."

A girl in a yellow dress in the portrait giggled "That's not it Sir." Lily shared a smile with the little girl before looking a James innocently.

"Yes it is," James insisted "Zonko's. Now, let me in."

"Incorrect again Sir. The password has been changed," she informed in.

**What? When did the password change?** James turned to Lily "You try."

Lily hesitantly looked at the portrait and whispered "Big-headed idiot." The girl giggled again and the portrait swung open.

"You changed the password?" James asked. "When were you going to tell me?"

_Never._ Lily thought. But instead she smiled sweetly "Eventually."

**Sure you were**_**. **_

_He would have never guessed it too. The big-headed idiot._

"I need to go to Gryffindor common room." Lily said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Alice about all of...this," Lily held up her wrist bringing James' arm with it.

James nodded and they went over to the Gryffindor coloured tapestry by the far wall. Dumbledore had put tapestries like this for every house in the head's dorm so they had access to every common room.

They pulled the tapestry back and stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

Lily stopped a fifth year girl and asked if she had seen Alice Prewett anywhere.

"Yeah," the girl pointed up the girls' staircase "she's in her room."

Lily thanked the girl and headed over to the stairs. They were getting weird looks from a lot of the people in the common room but Lily didn't notice. It wasn't everyday you saw Lily Evans and James Potter together. Let alone that close together.

Lily was about to go up the stairs when James stopped her "We can't go up there."

"Why not?" Lily asked in annoyance.

"_We_ can't go up there," James gestured between them "Or actually _I _can't go up there, so _you_ can't go up there."

_Right._ Lily thought. _Well what am I supposed to do now? I can't just stand here like an idiot._

James turned and tapped a sixth year girl on the shoulder. He gave her his most charming smile and she blushed.

**Perfect**. James figured she must be a fan of his then. Most girls were either a fan of his or Sirius' and on the rare occasion they weren't either, they were a fan of Remus'.

"Do you know Alice Prewett?" he asked.

The girl's smile faltered but she nodded anyways.

"Great. Can you do me a favour and ask her to come down here?"

"Sure," the girl smiled at him.

"She's in her room," James added looking up the staircase.

"Okay." Lily looked at the girl in disgust. She was practically drooling over James. Lily held back the urge to roll her eyes _Take a picture. It will last longer._

"Thanks," James winked at the girl before she giggled and skipped up the stairs.

Lily looked at James "That was sickening," she commented.

"Well she's going to get your friend isn't she?"

Lily gave James a look of distaste even though he was right.

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed coming down the stairs. The girl that James sent to get her came down behind her and blushed when she looked at James. _Ew,_ Lily thought.

"Alice! I have to talk to you," Lily gave Alice a one-armed hug and pulled her- and James- over to a free couch.

"Lils what's wrong?" Alice immediately looked at her with concern.

"This is what's wrong," Lily kept her voice down and moved away from James on the couch but let her hand stay near James'.

"Hey," Alice glanced at James just realizing he was there "why's he with you?"

Lily shook her head "Just try and separate our hands."

"But they are separated," Alice pointed out in confusion.

"No," Lily said "Just pull our wrists as far apart as you can get them."

Alice held onto Lily's wrist and took James' in her other hand. James just watched for her reaction.

Alice tried to pull Lily's wrist away from James but she only got as far as the six inches apart they were to begin with. "Why isn't it working?" Alice asked calmly.

"Because his friends got us stuck together," Lily replied with slight malice in her voice.

"Oh," Alice looked at James suspiciously "How long are you two stuck together?"

"I haven't the slightest bloody clue," Lily shook her head "We're seeing Madame Pomfrey tomorrow."

"What the hell did you do?" Alice turned to James angrily.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Sirius' idea and Peter's doing," James told her. **Although I'm probably going to thank them both later.**

"Right," Alice agreed with sarcasm.

James opened his mouth to defend himself but Lily stopped him. "It's late. We need to go back to our dormitory," she said "I'll see you tomorrow Alice."

"Yeah," Alice agreed "Good luck." She glared at James once more before Lily and James got up and went back to their dorm.

James looked at Lily and hesitated before asking "Lily...where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Wha-" Lily was about to yell at him when she realized why he was asking. "Oh. Shit," she swore under breath "Uh...my room. But you better not touch anything!"

"How would I touch something without you knowing?" James asked.

"I don't know. You could find a way I'm sure."

James nodded. "Let me get my pyjamas first."

He led the way into his room. It looked at lot like hers with a queen-sized bed and dark wood furnishings. It was mostly a deep red colour with a touch of gold. It was the opposite of her mostly gold with a touch of red room.

James went over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants. He usually didn't wear a shirt to sleep but with Lily he knew he would have to. He grabbed a white t-shirt from the drawer. "Okay. Come on."

They went back into Lily's room. She went over to her drawer and looked through it. _Crap! I can't wear any of these. _All of her pyjamas were...tiny. They were all tank tops or camisoles with matching shorts. She glanced at James "Turn around," she ordered. James did as he was told and Lily changed quickly. Or as quickly as she could while being attached to a seventeen year old boy.

James was finding it painful to resist turning around.

"Done," Lily sighed. And James turned back around. He stared at her in shock. "It's not like I _want_ to wear this in front of you! Don't look at me like that!" Lily said quickly. Normally she would put on a sweater but even in April she would be too warm sleep in it.

James shook his head. "Sorry. Do you-uh- want to borrow something?"

Lily closed her eyes "Err-uh-sure," she nodded and looked up at him "Thanks."

They went back into James' room and he handed her a gray cotton t-shirt that had a black design on the front left side. Lily slipped it on. It reached slightly past her mid-thigh. It was perfect-except for the fact that it belong to James Potter. She smiled at him gratefully "Thanks."

James shrugged "No problem."

Back in Lily's room Lily turned around so James could change.

"You can turn around now," James chuckled and Lily turned to see him with his shirt going over his head. She caught sight of his taut stomach and blushed. Maybe quidditch had some benefits. James chuckled again "You know, I thought you'd want me to sleep with a shirt. Was I wrong?"

Lily shook her head at him "Don't flatter yourself."

James just smirked. "Which side am I on?" he asked looking at the bed.

"You can take the left. I don't like sleeping near the door."

James nodded and they went over to the left side of the bed. He lifted the covers so Lily could slide in first.

Lily got comfortable then turned on her back. She put her hand near the middle of the bed. "You stay on _that_ side," Lily told James. James nodded and moved his hand to the middle and closer to where hers was.

Lily fell asleep quickly, comfortable in her own bed, while James lay awake thinking over the day's events.

Suddenly his wrist jerked as Lily rolled over unconsciously and curled up on her side. James was immediately pulled over closer to her. The back of his arm was uncomfortably lying across Lily's shoulder.

Lily rolled again and he was pulled with her. He sighed and turned over. He put his arm around Lily's waist.

**There. That's better.**

**A/N: Aw, I love James and Lily. So hope you all liked the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Leave a review or PM me with any questions or comments. Thanks for reading!**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	3. You Don't Know Lily Evans

"Mmm," Lily sighed in content at the warmth that surrounded her.

"Lily," a voice coaxed. "Lily, wake up."

"Mmm, not now. Maybe later," she shook her head slightly.

She felt something behind her vibrate for a moment and she opened her eyes. Rolling over she realized it had been a person, and they weren't vibrating at all, they were chuckling.

And that person was..._James Potter_!

Yesterday's events came back to her and she groaned.

There was something heavy resting across her waist. She looked down and realized it was attached to James.

"Get away from me Potter," Lily said tiredly taking his arm off her waist.

"No can do Lily," James smirked and pulled his arm away to tug at her wrist. "Come on we have to get ready. Madame Pomfrey will be waiting for us and we still need to get breakfast."

"_Oh_ no," Lily gave James a stern look "I am not going into the Great Hall attached to you. If I can help it, nobody that doesn't already know will _ever_ know."

"What?" James asked incredulously "We're skipping breakfast?"

"Yes. We are," Lily rolled her eyes. _Didn't I just say that?_

"But-but-I'm a seventeen year old boy! I need to eat. Three times a day...maybe more." Lily shook her head at him. "You don't get a body like _this_ by-"

"Shut up!" Lily snapped angrily. "Just. Shut. The bloody. Hell. Up!"

James looked taken aback for a second before he opened his mouth to ask if she was okay. Lily looked at him warningly and he closed his mouth.

She grabbed her towel off a hook and James followed closely behind her as she went to her drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Lily replied.

James gave her a funny look but just shrugged with an impish grin on his face "Okay."

"What are y-" Lily began to ask when it dawned on her. She'd be showering _with_ James. "Ew. Ew, ew, ew."

James tilted his head at him "Hey, it wouldn't be that bad."

Lily dropped her towel "Forget about the shower. There's no time anyways," she lied. _By tonight I'll be able to shower __alone_.

"Aw," James sighed "and I was really looking forward to it."

"Prick."

"Love you too Lily."

"Turn around;" Lily ordered "I'm changing."

"You're late," Madame Pomfrey said as Lily and James entered the infirmary. "You'll have to be excused from your morning classes. This may take awhile."

**Am I not going to get ****any**** food this morning?**

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey. This morning was..._difficult_," Lily explained.

"That's fine Miss Evans." The medi-witch waved her wand in the direction of two hospital beds, bringing them together. "You two can get comfortable," James gave her a questioning look and a smirk, which she ignored "I'll be back with a potion in a minute."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Lily scolded "That's disgusting."

"Come on Lily," James walked over to the bed and pulled his arm forward, gently pulling Lily along with him.

Lily reluctantly crawled onto the bed and sat her pillow up to lean back on. James was immediately yanked forward with her every movement.

Lily got comfortable and sat on top of the blindingly white sheets with her legs stretched out in front of her and James followed suit.

"I can't believe I'm missing charms to sit here and wait to be detached from Potter," Lily thought aloud.

"You're not missing charms yet," James said offhandedly "Right now we're missing breakfast."

Lily rolled her eyes at him then turned away as much as she could so that she wasn't parallel to or facing him.

James reached over the side of the bed to grab his bag but turned quickly as he heard Lily shriek. She was now lying across the bed from being pulled over when he reached down.

James ran a hand through his dark mess of hair "Sorry. Still getting use to this."

"So am I," Lily said "But funny how it's always me being pulled down."

"Here we are!" Madame Pomfrey came bustling back into the room with two glasses filled with a gross-looking blue-gray potion. She handed each of them a glass "Better to down it all in one go."

Lily nodded and raised the glass to her lips while out of the corner of her eye she watched James to make sure he did the same. He stared at the potion for a moment before he tilted his head back threw the..._substance_ down his throat.

Lily poured the potion into her mouth and nearly brought it back up at the taste. After forcing herself to swallow she asked Madame Pomfrey for some water.

"That wasn't so bad," James commented.

"That was awful!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ah, I've had worse."

"Ew." Madame Pomfrey came back with the water and Lily thanked her before taking a sip.

"So how long until the potion takes effect?" Lily asked trying to sound casual.

"If it works as planned you two should be separated in half an hour. I'll have to keep you here until then," she answered.

"What do you mean 'if it works'?" Lily eyes widened in panic "There's a chance we'll still be stuck together?"

Even James panicked at this. Sure, he loved Lily and would be happy to be by her every day. But to be stuck to her like this forever? That doesn't sound too welcoming. Just walking last night had been difficult let alone living out the rest of their lives.

**She'd kill before graduation. Hell, she'd kill me before I lived to see next Tuesday!**

"Well...yes dear," Madame Pomfrey answered "But if this doesn't work I'll have Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn help me with another remedy."

Lily nodded though she still looked uncertain.

"Lils don't-" James started.

"Don't call me 'Lils'," Lily said quietly to James before turning to Madame Pomfrey "If that's all, may I go to my day's classes?"

"In half an hour Miss Evans. Though, you're welcome to stay here for the morning. Professor Dumbledore said to excuse you from all morning classes assuming you'd be tired."

**They definitely don't know Lily Evans. Skip class for no reason? Never. Which means me skipping class? Not happening. But skipping breakfast? Sure why not? Who needs food?**

"That's alright," Lily declined "I'd like to make it to potions if possible."

James sighed "Right. Wouldn't want to miss class."

"Well I'll come back to check on you soon. I'll be in Professor Dumbledore's office," Madame Pomfrey nodded at the pair before leaving them.

"What did that mean?" Lily asked.

"That she's going to talk to Dumbledore but she'll be back?" James offered confusedly.

"No I meant that comment about not wanting to miss class. What the hell did that mean?" demanded Lily.

"Well...nothing," James answered hesitantly.

"Nothing? So you just said it because..." Lily looked at him for a better answer.

"Look, Lily it's just that...well, you wouldn't skip class for no reason." James nervously ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her.

"What does that _mean_?" she asked again.

"It-it doesn't..._mean_ anything!"

"Then why the bloody he-"

"Because you are obsessed with rules!" James exclaimed.

"Wh-"

"You don't do anything you're not supposed to. They even said you're _allowed_ to skip class and you didn't." James lifted up their adjoined wrists "I bet this is the most thrilling thing that's ever happened to you."

"That's not true!" Lily protested.

"Then give me one example of something more thrilling that has happened to you."

Lily looked thoughtful for awhile before she sighed "I can't think of anything."

James chuckled. "Don't laugh!" Lily pushed his shoulder "Maybe it's just because my life hasn't given me an opportunity yet."

"Or because you don't recognize the opportunity," James countered "You live your life on the safe side. There are some things out there that are worth the risk."

"Like what?" Lily retorted "Pulling immature pranks?"

"No like-" **Becoming an animagus with your best friends to keep a werewolf who is also your best friend, company in the middle of night during full moons. **"taking...the...head boy badge...even though I'm..."

"You? Yeah Potter, I get it."

**Harsh.** "Well what are you doing tonight?"

"Unfortunately," she smiled "I'm following you around."

"Great," and Lily's glare he continued "You're going to come with me and my friends then."

"Come where?" she asked.

He motioned for her to come closer and she rolled her eyes and leaned in before he whispered "To Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" she exclaimed. "We can't go to Hogsmeade! That's against the-" she stopped at his pointed look "I mean, sure why not? I can't wait."

"Good. But before we go there are a few things I'll have to show you," James said.

"What things?"

"The Marauders Map, and my-er- way to get around," he replied.

"Is it dangerous?" she questioned slowly.

"No."

"Is it illegal?"

He paused. "You ask too many questions."

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know when I'll be updating next because I was just it with another idea for a story. It's also a James and Lily story but it's not going to be the normal version of their tale. I want to use the same characters but change it up...a lot. So let me know what you think about the story because right now I'm on the fence about the continuation of it.**

**Anyways,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	4. No You're Not

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I figured I'd post it anyways. The next chapter will be better I promise.**

It was over half an hour after the potion and Lily was still sitting with James on the hospital bed. And definitely _not_ by choice.

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall "Well, the potion obviously didn't work."

"Yeah," James agreed. "So you want to go down to the kitchens and see if the house elves can get us some breakfast?"

"No. I want Madame Pomfrey to come back, see we're still stuck together and then tell me I can go to potions."

"Seriously?" James looked at her in disbelief. "We've sat here for almost an hour now, haven't eaten a thing since last night, and you want to go to _potions_?"

"Yes," Lily hissed.

"Lily I'm starving," James complained "Can we please just go to the kitchens?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Oh come on Lily. Please?"

"I already said freaking NO Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Please?" James asked again.

"Fine," Lily relented "But you better shut up, got it? You say one word on our way there and you won't be able to sun rise tomorrow."

James shrugged "You don't seem like a morning person. I probably wouldn't have been able to see it rise anyways."

Lily glared at him.

"You look adorable when you're angry," James chuckled.

Lily crossed her arms.

"You're even cuter when you do that," he commented. "Though, I think it would be nicer if you weren't angry at _me_."

"Just leave a note for Madame Pomfrey before we leave," Lily instructed.

James grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from his bag and scribbled a note to Madame Pomfrey. Lily read it over his shoulder.

"James! You don't call a Professor by their first name and then tell them you'll '_catch them later_'," Lily shook her head at him and erased his writing with her wand.

"Okay, technically she's a nurse-"

"That doesn't matter!" Lily snapped irately before grabbing her own quill and re-writing the note.

_Madame Pomfrey,_

_James and I went to get some breakfast. The spell did not work and we'll be back soon._

_Lily Evans._

"There that's better. Now let's go."

"Sure," James jumped off the bed and Lily immediately grabbed his arm

"Okay, you have to remember you _can't do that_," she spoke slowly as if addressing a toddler and let go of his arm climbing off the bed herself.

"You know where the kitchens are?" James asked curiously.

"No," Lily said in a '_duh_' tone. "I don't do anything fun, remember? Anyways, I thought _you'd_ know where they were."

"I do. I was just asking to know if you did," James smirked and pulled Lily along to start walking.

"So where are we going then?"

"Towards the Hufflepuff common room," James replied easily.

They walked on until they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and James tickled the pear before the picture swung open to reveal the kitchens.

"Hey Prongs!"

"Sirius?" Lily asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Missed breakfast," Sirius shrugged and went back to his plate of...everything.

"I told you," James said "Growing boys need to eat."

"Whatever," Lily muttered before a house elf came running up to her.

"Hello Missus," she squeaked. "What is it I can get you?"

James smiled at the little elf "I'll have some eggs, toast and some pumpkin juice. And she'll have..."

He looked at Lily to continue but she was still gazing around at the huge kitchen.

"She'll have the same," James finished.

"Right away Sir," the house elf ran off to get the food.

"So, Evans what're you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"James was hungry and wouldn't let me forget it until I agreed to come here," Lily shot a glare at James but was taken aback by the smirk he was wearing. "What are you smirking about?"

"You called me James," he said.

"I-I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"I am _not_ going to fight with you over this. I didn't," she said with the finality of it in her voice "And even if I did what does it matter. So what if I called James by his first name."

"You did it again," Sirius pointed out.

"I..." Lily stopped "Potter..."

"I kind of like it better when you use my first name," James said simply. He was serious too. "Potter sounds too formal."

Lily crossed her arms. "I don't care what sounds more formal. Using your first name implies we're friends. Which we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we aren't," Lily said.

"Yes we are," James retorted with a grin. He had so much fun just fighting with Lily. She really was quite entertaining.

"No we aren't," Lily shook her head as the house elf came back with two plates with eggs and toast.

"Thanks Rosie," James gave the house elf a wide smile before she disappeared back into the kitchens.

"You know then by name?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well not all of them," James put on a sheepish smile "Just Rosie and couple others."

"Rosie has a sweet spot for Jamesie," Sirius cooed before bursting into laughter and slapping James on the back.

"Oh really?" Lily laughed "What kind of 'sweet spot'."

"She's nice," James defended.

"Only because she likes you," Sirius shot back.

"She likes you?" Lily continued laughing and put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Rosie's a house elf. She does _not_ like me!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Prongs."

Lily tried to calm herself down and put on a straight face "So do you think your food's safe? I mean do you think she could slip you a love potion or something?"

"I'd like to see that happen," a look of mischief played on Sirius' face.

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm sure Hogsmeade has some..."

"Oh that's right. Lily and I are going to Hogsmeade tonight," James said.

"You're WHAT?" Sirius nearly spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Lily and I are going to Hogsmeade," James repeated.

"No. No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You can't."

"I can if I want to."

Lily watched the boys with interest, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well what about the..." Sirius looked at Lily "_directions_."

"I'm taking it with us."

"No you're not." Sirius said again.

"Yes I am."

"It's not yours-fully-to take."

"Would you rather I get caught?"

"I would rather you didn't go."

"I'm going."

"No. You're. Not." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"I'll go without it."

"You could get expelled."

Lily immediately looked up at the two of them. Expelled? She was not going to get expelled.

"I would not," James said rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're-"

"Just let him come."

"What?" both boys turned to look at Lily in shock.

"You want me to come?"

"You want him to come?"

"If it saves me from getting expelled? Yes," she replied.

"Well..."

"Good then," Sirius nodded. "I'll come. And is should probably ask Remus and Peter if they'd like to join us. It would be rude to leave them out."

"Fine," Lily agreed "As long as you make sure we don't get caught, I don't care."

"Don't worry, we've done this loads of times," Sirius assured her.

"Yes, _that_ makes me feel better."

"I don't think we'll all fit to get out if there are five of us," James said hoping Sirius would just back down.

"Okay then," Sirius smirked "I'll send Remus with you and Lily, you'll all fit and...Peter and I will...meet you there."

**Damn. **James thought. **He's playing this well.**

"You shouldn't do that unless it's a fu-" **ll moon. But Lily's here. Damn it.**

"I shouldn't what unless what Prongs?"

"Never mind," James grumbled "Just find your own way there."

**A/N: Okay so yeah short chapter. We covered that. But the next chapter will go form their Hogsmeade visit to the next morning. It may take awhile because these days I'm having trouble finding inspiration. So if you're feeling nice enough send me some in a review. Or if you're feeling extra nice be even better and review and/or personal message me with comments, questions or any guesses on how old I am. You know, just because. If you don't feel like guessing my age then guess my favourite flavour of jelly beans. Just kidding. But I guess if you're feeling extra weird you could...**


	5. Padfoot!

"So how are Sirius and Peter getting there?"

"Um..." James looked at Sirius, Remus and Peter for an answer but they weren't paying attention. "They have their own way."

"Oh...okay," Lily said warily.

"So this," James pulled out a silvery cloak and held it out for Lily to see "is my invisibility cloak. It's how we're getting there. Without being seen that is."

Lily touched the soft material and it slid easily over her fingers.

"How long have you had this?" she asked.

"Since first year. My father gave it to me, it was a family heirloom."

Sirius flinched as James gave away the information.

"You mean you've been sneaking around since first year?"

"Well..." Lily gave James a look and he sighed. "Yeah. I wouldn't call it sneaking around. And we've only been going to Hogsmeade since fourth year."

Sirius winced.

"And we only made the map in-"

"Enough!" Sirius shouted.

"Shh," Peter told him "We don't want to be heard."

"By who? We're in the head's dormitory. There's no one else here."

Peter looked down and shrugged.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked in exasperation.

"We're already taking her to Hogsmeade and showing her the map and the cloak, we don't need to tell her everything."

"Sirius, relax I'm sure Lily won't divulge any of our secrets," Remus turned to Lily "Right?"

"Of course not," Lily told them "Why would I?" at the look Sirius gave her she added "Don't answer that. Besides, I kind of like the fact that you're showing all of this to me."

"Yeah so she can go show her prefect friends and Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, Sirius," Lily stepped towards him-and pulled James closer too- and Sirius took a step back.

"Don't lie to me Evans!" Sirius looked like he would burst into tears.

"Sirius just give me the map," James held out his free hand tiredly and waited for Sirius to hand it over.

"No!" Sirius held on to the map tighter and it crinkled in his grasp.

"Sirius! Get a grip!" Remus grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. Sirius swatted her away.

"She's not getting it," Sirius insisted.

"Give it here Padfoot," James demanded.

"No," Sirius answered simply.

"Black, you're being ridiculous, I won't touch it if you'll just give it to James," Lily said.

"Like hell you will," his eyes narrowed at Lily and she rolled her eyes.

"What did you call it again?" she asked James.

"What? The Marauders Map?"

"Yeah, that," Lily nodded and pulled out her wand "Accio Marauders Map!" The map flew out of Sirius' hands and he reached out to grab it but Lily caught it first.

"Here," she pushed the map to James' chest and he took it.

"Thanks."

Sirius shot Lily a glare which she returned with a sweet smile.

James gave Sirius a warning look and Sirius smiled back at Lily sarcastically.

"Let's go Peter," he grumbled.

"What?"

"Let's. Go." Sirius grabbed Peter's arm and began to drag him away.

"Wait," James caught hold of Sirius' hood and pulled him back. "Padfoot, you're not really angry about this right?"

"Look mate, if this is important to you then..." Sirius took a deep breath and flicked the hair out of his eyes "It's cool."

James lowered his voice so Lily couldn't hear and stepped as far away from her as he could "Thanks, it is. And Padfoot don't worry about, you're still my best mate."

"Prongs, I get it. Six years, she's the love of your life, you have to have her, you can't live without her," Sirius clutched his robes above his heart and put on a face of pain.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"_Never_ make that face again. You look constipated."

"Shut it."

As Sirius and Peter walked away Lily turned to James "Uh...James?" she asked "Before we leave I kind of need to go to the loo..."

Remus laughed "Have you two figured out how that's going to work?"

James ran his free hand through his hair "It's...difficult. But we found a way that sort of works."

In the head's bathroom they had transfigured a towel into a curtain that hung around the toilet. That way the curtain would go between their six inches, the only had part was that anything you had to do inside the curtain was one-handed. James had a slightly easier time going to the loo than Lily did. With him, Lily could just turn away and put her arm out towards his back. And then the hardest part of all of this: switching where they were connected. If James or Lily moved too quickly for the each other then they would immediately be pulled together. During class their Professors decided they should be partners on all projects after they had turned over desks and spilt enough wings for three potions. The only thing they did individually were their essays and since they were attached by James' left hand and Lily's right and they were _both_ right-handed it took double the time to write them out.

"Okay, let's go," James sighed and followed Lily into the girls' washroom.

Remus watched the map as he waited for the two of them to come back out of the loo.

When they finally did Remus handed James the cloak and he draped it over the three of them so that they were completely invisible.

James-and one of Lily's hands- held the cloak up while they walked and Remus watched the map to make sure Filch and his creepy cat Mrs. Norris wouldn't catch them.

They reached the statue of the one-eyed witch and James pulled the cloak off of them before saying the password "_Dissendium_,"

Lily's mouth dropped open as she watched the statue open up and reveal a passageway leading down. It looked dark and dusty and overall dangerous.

"Ladies first," Remus smiled and gestured for Lily to go down.

"What?" she nearly shrieked. "Uh uh. That does _not _look safe. You said this wasn't dangerous!"

"It isn't," James assured. "Now trust me it is a completely _safe_ way to get to Hogsmeade. So just-" he stepped closer to the statue and pulled Lily with him.

"No way," Lily refused stubbornly "I am _not_ going down there."

"Stop being such a girl and-"

"I _am_ a girl, in case you didn't notice," **Trust me, I noticed**. James thought. "And even if I-"

James put a hand over Lily's mouth to muffle her shouting. "Shh," he told her "Remus check the map."

Remus, who had been much too entertained watching James and Lily looked down and the map in his hands and his eyes widened "Filch," he whispered "we have got to move." Remus looked at Lily and then at James as if to ask '_What do we do about her?_'

James subtle motioned for Remus to push and before he could question his logic in the plan James jumped down into the passageway and as Lily lost her balance Remus pushed her in after James. James caught Lily around the waist and put his hand back over her mouth before she could scream. Remus ran down into the passageway and the witch closed behind them.

Pulling Lily farther into the passageway James finally let go of her and they spread back to their regular six inches.

"What the hell was that?" Lily breathed in deeply and looked at the two boys.

"Well, we promised you we wouldn't get caught," James replied "That was us keeping our promise. Now come on, Sirius and Peter are probably already waiting for us."

Lily nodded in the darkness and looked around trying to figure out if there were any signs as to where exactly she was going.

After awhile of looking at dirty walls and being Lily being tugged along by James they finally reach the door out.

The wooden door creaked open as James pushed it up. "Moony you better go first."

Remus nodded and got out of the passageway. "Help Lily," James instructed. Remus held out a hand and Lily reached up. They grabbed each other's wrists and while Remus pulled her up James went closer to the door and reached his own hand up so Lily wouldn't spring back into the passageway.

Lily knelt down by the door and took James' hand.

"Need help?" Remus asked amusedly.

"No," James answered he stood there for a moment thinking of the easiest way to maneuver himself up and out of the passageway. **Well, that **_**could**_** work. **James thought. **Possibly.**

He put one hand on the floor beside the door and quickly put his weight on it and swung his legs up and over the opening, sliding into the space between Lily and Remus.

"And that's what I call skill," James smirked at Remus and got up dusting off his robes where his knees had collected dust from his slide.

"Um," Lily started hesitantly "Where are we?" They were in a basement as far as she could tell. There were a lot of boxes and shelves that lined the walls and a few books were lying around on a table off to the side.

"The basement of Honeydukes," James shrugged.

"Isn't Honeydukes closed?" _Isn't his considered breaking and entering?_ Is what Lily really wanted to ask but she figured the easier she started out the better the answers she'd receive.

"Yeah, but don't worry we get in and get out without breaking anything there aren't any wards from the inside and we leave it unlocked until we come back," Remus answered. They began to go up the stairs and into the store.

"Well do you guys take anything?"

"Occasionally," at the look on Lily's face James continued hurriedly "But we always leave enough money to cover for the things we took and a little extra for the owner, Ambrosias Flume, he's a good man."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "Where are we meeting Sirius and Peter?"

"Um..." **I don't know. They might have gone to the Shrieking Shack...**

"They'll probably find us," Remus said.

"How? Oh don't tell me you all have a map for Hogsmeade as well!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No," James chuckled "we don't. But don't worry Sirius and Peter will find us eventually."

Lily shook her head. _Of course they'll find us! They know how to find everything!_ "Hey, what is there to do in Hogsmeade at night anyway? Everything's closed."

"Ah, Lily," James turned to her with a dramatic look of sympathy on his face "The best places in Hogsmeade-"

"Never close," Remus finished with him.

"Like where?"

"If you have a little patience you'll see Miss Evans," James shook a finger at her and Lily scowled.

"Well hurry up," she snapped playfully "You know I rarely have enough patience to stand the likes of you."

James smiled and began to lead the way.

"Oh. My. Merlin," Lily breathed. "How did you find this place?"

**While I was roaming the forest as an illegal four legged, antlered creature. Yeah **_**that**_** will go over well.**

Instead James pulled Lily closer to the top and stood beside her. Remus stood back having already seen the view a thousand times before. James on the other hand wasn't even looking at the view he was watching _Lily_ watch the view.

They had walked through a part of the forest and up to the highest point of a hill that overlooked all of Hogsmeade. But that wasn't even the best part; the best part was the view of the sky.

From where they were the view of the sky was amazing. It seemed endless and seemed like if you could step out a little further you would be able to see the rest of it and point to exactly where it ended. The crescent moon hung in the corner of the sky glowing brightly, and the stars seemed to be shining only an arm's reach away.

"It would be amazing to watch the sunrise from here," she commented softly.

There was an edge to the spot where they stood. The hill curved in slightly and then went down back into another area of forestry. Realizing this, Lily stepped back into James and nearly fell over on top of him. He set her upright again asking if she was okay.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she glanced back down at the rolling hill that just seemed to drop after where they were.

James noticed what she was looking at and slipped his arm around her waist, slowly enough so that by the time he reached behind her back her own wrist had dropped back to her side.

At first Lily tensed at his touch and James prepared to be slapped or thrown down the hill himself- even though Lily would have to go tumbling with him, he was sure she wouldn't mind as long as she was angry enough. But instead Lily relaxed into him and smiled a little.

Technically the smile was directed down at Hogsmeade but James would take what he could get. She smiled. And that was all he needed. He pulled her closer to him and Lily looked up.

The smile hadn't left her face.

"Hey!" Sirius called to them as they made their way back down the hill and out of the forest. "Where were you?"

"James was showing Lily the view from the hill," Remus answered for the three of them.

Sirius shook his head at them "Look, how much longer do we have to stay here? There really isn't that much to do when you're only walking on two feet."

Remus and James shot Sirius a look that clearly said '_You idiot!_'

"Two feet?" Lily asked "What do you mean?"

"Uh," Sirius put on a look of confusion "two feet? I just meant..."

"He meant that when the shops aren't open... and all you're doing is walking around... it... really isn't that great..." Peter looked a little unsure of himself as he said it and James, Remus and Sirius nodded with his explanation.

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed pointing at Peter "_That... _is what I meant."

"What?" Lily asked still kind of confused.

"I just know him so well," Peter shrugged with a nervous laugh "So...yes." he concluded.

"'Yes' what?" Lily looked at Peter sceptically.

Before Peter could come up with anything else to say, Remus looked at the non-existent watch on his wrist and said "We better get back. It's getting pretty...late."

"Oh," Lily forgot about Peter's excuse and turned to Remus "What time is it?"

James looked at Remus and then started to pull Lily back towards Honeydukes "It's late, Lily. Remus just said that. Now come on, back to the castle."

**A/N: Okay so not exactly how I planned the chapter but I think it came out...decently. I know I said it would cover up until breakfast the next morning but I want to go back to my other story so this will have to wait. Let me know what you think and click the little button that says review. You know you want to. So do it. And if you can't think of something nice to say about the story or something critical then you can guess the colour of my toenail polish. Let's see how many of you get it right...**


	6. It's a Date

**A/N: If you also happen to be a reader of my other Lily James story 'I'm Sorry I Love You' please note I deleted it and it has been reposted as 'She Loved Me, She Loves Me Not'**

"James, get up," Lily demanded leaning over his sleeping form. She had to admit, he looked much better sleeping than when he was awake and asking her out, sort of peaceful. "James," she poked his side but all that came from him was a groan and he rolled over. Lily's arm, of which she was putting her weight on, came out from under her as he moved and she hit the mattress with a muffled thwap. She inched closer to him so she could go back to leaning on her arm and pushed him "James," she told him "get. Up."

When there were no results except another groan Lily pushed him slightly harder. This proved not to be the best idea as James fell off the bed pulling her onto the ground with him. This, along with Lily's shriek, easily woke James up.

"Lily?" he exclaimed "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he paused "What the hell happened?"

"Uh...you fell off the bed and took me down with you," she explained. _Okay, so technically I pushed you off. Details, details._

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily answered. She looked at the position they were in. She rolled off of him "Can we get up now?"

"Yeah." James stood up and reached down to bring Lily to her feet as well.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at clock beside his bed (they were in his room since the night before had been Lily's) "Lily, it's six in the morning."

"I'm aware of that," she snapped. "We need to figure out how we're getting ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to figure out how we're getting around this showering business." Lily said.

"Right." **There really is only one way isn't there? We shower...together?**

_What am I saying? Either way we're going to end up..._

"Okay, really we can only..." Lily trailed off uncomfortably.

"Lils, I get it," James shrugged "Look I promise I won't look. At all." **Even if it kills me. **

_You better not_. Lily nodded. "Um, let's...go."

**Don't look. You promised her. I won't. I won't. I won't...**

_Stop blushing. Just continue shampooing..._

**Close your eyes or something...**

_Stop it Lily! It's just your hormones talking..._

**Distract yourself. How much longer until Moony's next 'time of the month...**

_Shut up, you know you don't actually. I need a distraction...um...__v__ery superstitious,  
Writing's on the wall,  
Very superstitious_...

**Almost through this. Look at the wall...**

_What's the next line?_

**How long does it take a girl to wash her hair?**

_Careful. Don't think, just..._

**Her shampoo smells like strawberries...**

_You need to get a grip. Almost done..._

**Would she please hurry up...**

_There. Done. Let's get out of here..._

"Done?" They asked at the same time. They both nodded and Lily stepped out first wrapping herself with a white fluffy towel. James followed her out and grabbed a towel as well.

Neither of them said a word as they went back into James' room. "You get changed first," Lily instructed.

They went over to James' drawers and he pulled out a clean set of clothes. **Of course I have to change first. Is she **_**trying**_** to kill me in that little towel of hers?**

He got changed quickly and they left for Lily's room. She grabbed a long sleeved gray shirt and a pair of dark jeans and underwear and made James turn around. Hesitantly she dressed herself and dried her hair with her wand. James watched curiously as she tied her hair back in a low ponytail and flipped it through the hair above the ponytail holder so it twisted.

She looked at him "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry," he apologized.

After working on their essays for awhile the two of them headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey, mate," Sirius nodded at James in greeting and Lily looked at the group.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"You mean sitting with the Marauders?" Lily nodded. "Well I figured you'd have to sit here so I came to keep you company," Alice shrugged.

"Well, thanks," Lily smiled and sat down with James between Remus and Alice.

"So how's it going so far?" Remus looked at James and Lily and James shrugged.

"It's...okay," Lily replied. She turned to Alice "It's weird waking up and not being in my own room. I kind of freaked out this morning."

"Already got her in bed, Prongs? How-"

"Shut up-

Padfoot

Sirius

Black

You prick!" James, Remus, Lily, and Alice all said at once. Peter laughed along with Sirius.

"Anyways, Lily," Alice said excitedly "You won't believe what Frank set up for us the other night."

"What?" Lily asked.

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat "He set up a picnic in the old transfiguration classroom-"

James shook his head while Sirius rolled his eyes at this.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"Nothing," the two of them shrugged innocently.

"Oh just keep going," Lily cried in exasperation. "Ignore them."

"What's wrong with a picnic?" _Or just ignore me._ Lily thought sarcastically.

"It's just..." James struggled to come up with a word.

"Mushy," Sirius finished to for him.

James pointed at Sirius "That's it. That's what I mean. It's too mushy."

"Mushy?" Alice repeated incredulously "It's _romantic._"

"No," Sirius contradicted "It's mushy."

"And predictable," Remus agreed.

Peter just nodded.

"You too?" Lily asked. "You guys wouldn't know romance if it stole your wands and transfigured your faces."

"Oh yeah?" James challenged. He looked at Lily "My love for you is deeper than the ocean and stretches farther than all the seas."

"Good." Lily snipped "Maybe you'll drown in it."

"Ouch," Alice laughed.

"Well isn't that what you girls call romance?" Sirius said.

"No," Alice disagreed "_That's_ what I call a bad pick-up line. Besides, the picnic was romantic he gave me roses too."

"_Roses_?" James repeated. "Now that's what I call _typical_."

"Completely unoriginal," Sirius took on a tone of sympathy.

"Oh shut up," Lily told them. "You think you could do better?"

"Better?" James laughed "Forget it. _We're_ the best."

"Yeah," Sirius smirked "Ask any of the girls in this _room_."

"Even if we did feel the need to ask any of them, it wouldn't prove anything." Lily shook her head. "They just like you for your looks."

"Did Evans just call us good-looking?" Sirius put a hand over his heart.

"I believe she did," James grinned.

"I did not," Lily snapped. _Even if you are kind of good...don't go there Lily._

"So Evans what _would_ prove that we're the best?" Sirius inquired.

"To see you actually plan the perfect date," Alice answered for her.

"Fine," James agreed "we will then, won't we Padfoot?"

"Of course we will," Sirius said, never one to pass on a challenge.

"And then we'll take you lovely ladies on it, you know, so you can get your proof." Lily wanted to slap the smirk of James face.

"Well, not _me_," Alice said "I have a boyfriend. But you can take Lily."

_What! Alice! You're just going to leave alone with them? You can't do that! What kind of a best friend are you!_

"What about me?" Sirius demanded "I'm not playing third-wheel."

"Lily and I will set you up with someone," Alice assured. "All you have to do is plan and show up to carry out the plan. _If_ you can come up with one that is."

"No worries there," Sirius smiled "We've got that covered."

"Fine," Alice held out her hand "It's a deal."

Sirius shook her hand firmly and James did the same "No, it's a date."

**A/N: Okay so the song Lily's thinking in the shower is Superstitious by Stevie Wonder, a song that was actually around then. I didn't want to get too graphic with the shower part so I just put their thoughts. If you have any idea on the date let me know in a review or PM. Please leave me a review telling me what you think. For awhile I thought I was going to put this on hiatus but then I decided I'd give it one more shot before deciding. If you're weird and you want to prove it you don't even have to bother mentioning the story (though I hope you do) in your review you can guess who I like better: Elmo, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse, Barney, or one that came out when I was older Dora (who by the way is now a tween if you look her up)**


	7. Notes

Had Lily agreed to go on a date with James Potter? Well, and Sirius Black too but what were the chances she'd end up playing _his_ date? In actuality she hadn't really agreed to anything. It was all Alice and her big mouth.

_Merlin, I'm going on a date with James Potter._ Lily shook her head slowly. _It's not a real date. It's a bet. It's a bet. It's a bet._

**I'm going on a date with Lily. **

"Hey Potter," Alice said as they walked to Charms. "How are you going to plan the date with Lily on your arm at all times?"

Sirius and James shared a look and smirked "You can leave that to us Prewett," James winked at me "Lily won't be getting in the way."

"You have a way around it then?" Alice questioned interestedly.

"We always have a way around it," Sirius replied easily.

"You know," Lily said "Nobody really asked if _I_ wanted to go on this date." Her comment was ignored by the other participants in the conversation.

"Like what?" Alice asked Sirius and James.

"We can't tell you," Sirius laughed.

"Hello?" Lily tried in attempt to gain their attention. They all continued walking down the busy corridor, seeming to not hear her.

"So what do are your plans then?"

"Stop prying Prewett," James told her "It's a surprise."

"Well how is Lily supposed to know what to wear?" Alice questioned.

James and Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll take care of that," they decided.

_What? I'm going to let Potter choose my clothes? I'm not a five year old you know!_ "I can dress myself." I was talking to myself though since none of them were listening. Sighing in frustration I stopped walking and James was yanked back to where I stood.

James immediately looked concerned "Are you okay?"

"No!" Lily shouted. Sirius and Alice then turned to look at her as well. "No I'm _not_ okay."

"What's up?" Alice waited for an explanation. Lily stared at the three of them.

"What's up is the fact that I'm going on a date with James Potter! Something I never agreed to nor volunteered myself for. And it seems like none of you even had thought about the fact that maybe I _don't _want to," Lily shot at them.

James wouldn't show it but Lily's words stung. Obviously it was nothing new to him; being rejected by Lily Evans. Either way it still hurt.

"Lils come on," Alice pleaded. "We have a point to prove. Don't think of it as a date think of it as..."

"I'm not going to think about it," Lily said bitterly "because I'm not going."

**What? She's not going? But...Merlin, I was so close. One date with Lily Evans, that's all I want. **_**One**_** date to prove that I'm not the bloke she thinks I am. **

Lily watched as James expression change. For a split second she saw the sadness in his eyes. The emotion flashed across his face and was gone as quickly as it had come to be replaced by his normal, easy-going demeanour.

_He can be as sad as he wants; I refuse to go on a date with James Potter. I don't care. Potter gets everything he wants anyway, being deprived of a date won't hurt him. If anything it will help his freaking huge ego with the deflation it needs._

Alice watched Lily incredulously "Lils it's one date! Just go, have fun and then if you don't enjoy yourself forget it ever even happened. Nobody's going to hold it against you."

Lily shook her head "No."

"Lily you're going," Alice ordered and then turned and continued walking like that was that.

_She can't tell me what to do!_

"You can't order me around," Lily caught up with Alice and Sirius and James followed behind; listening intently.

"Lily you have to get over yourself at some point," Alice tried to say it gently but her tone sounded harsh to Lily's ears.

"Get over what exactly?" she demanded offensively.

Alice lowered her voice trying to get Lily to do the same. "It's one date. And you'd be spending the night with James anyways. Just. Go."

When she put it like that it made some sense. No matter what she would be with James that night anyways.

Lily went as far from James as she could and turned her back to him. James took the hint and stayed at a distance.

"Lily," Alice whispered "just give the bloke a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

Lily could definitely think of a few things but she just glanced from James to Alice, and then back at James.

"Fine."

"You'll go, then?"

"No, I'll think about it," Lily responded in a whisper.

"I'll take it. But I want you to seriously consider-"

"Alice I said I'll think about it. Just leave me to think now."

Alice nodded and went off to class. James gave Sirius a look, telling him he should go to and Sirius obliged.

Later on Lily and James sat in History of Magic extremely bored.

James had been thinking about the whole date-thing and had come to a conclusion.

He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began to scribble a note. Finished, he slid it across the desk to Lily then went back to watching Binns drone on.

Lily stared at the paper sitting on her desk and snuck a glance at James. She smiled slightly to herself and James slid another note across to her.

In his messy scrawl it read: _You can say no. __**It's fine. I just thought you should get proper invitation.**_

Lily wrote back and subtly slipped it into his hand that was resting an inch or two away from hers.

_**Doesn't that imply you speaking out loud to ask?**_

James chuckled. _**I suppose so. Is that a no? It's okay, I'll tell Alice that I'm calling it off. I won't force you.**_

Lily had to smile at that. It was probably the sweetest- or possibly _only_ sweet- thing James had ever done for her. She could tell that he truly didn't want to call it off, but it was really nice that he was offering to. Even though it wasn't something _he_ wanted he would do it, for _her_.

She picked up her quill and scribbled back a reply.

_**You hardly gave me a chance to answer. **_

**Well that's just...**James couldn't finish the thought. **Get my hopes up only to...**

Lily was waiting for him to send a note back but James didn't appear to even be thinking about picking up his quill. Lily sighed. _Of course he thinks I'm just doing this to taunt him._

She pulled the note back to herself, wrote, and slid it back over.

_**Yes. **_

_**What?**_ His writing was squished together and almost illegible due to how fast he had written. It looked as if there was no_ 'a' _or 't', just '_Wh?'_

Lily took a deep breath and wrote back slowly before giving the note back to him.

_**Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you Potter.**_

"Are you kidding?" James accidently said out loud. The whole class turned to look at him.

"No Mister Potter," Professor Binns said "I'm not kidding. It's history; true fact."

James nodded "It...must have been something then."

"It was Mister Potter. Glad someone is showing some interest. You should all follow Mister Potter's example and show some interest in our Magical World's past."

The class nodded tiredly. And Lily laughed quietly and nodded with them.

James turned to her with a grin "_Are_ you kidding?"

_**Do you want to get caught? **_She wrote on the parchment, referring to him speaking out loud. _**No, I'm not kidding. **_

_**Really?**_

_**Really Potter.**_

_**Okay then. Great. One more thing.**_

_**What now?**_

_**Stop calling me Potter. My name's James. We're going on a date I think its okay to use first names. Besides you've called me James before.**_

True, she had. But she wouldn't realize it when saying it aloud. In writing it was more noticeable.

_**It's not a date.**_ She handed him the note and he gave it back in less than a second. On it, he had circled what she had written earlier.

_**Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you Potter.**_ Then he had crossed out Potter and above written James. Looking sideways at him she could tell he was smirking.

She shook her head but a smile still tugged at the corners of her mouth.

**A/N: Okay I know it's a really short chapter nad I'm really sorry but I have been busy and getting carried away with my other story and am sad to say that this is what I work on when I'm having trouble with ideas for She Loved Me, She Loves Me Not. Also I'm still waiting for date suggestions and any other reviews. This time you can guess my age or my favourite thing to do when it rains.**

**Please also let me know what you aren't liking about the story and things I could work on. **

**Next chapter will either be another trip to the hospital wing to get them seperated or notes between James and Sirius about the date..maybe both...Let me know what you think. **

**I know this is getting pretty long but one more thing, I have a poll up as well so you can check that out. And on my profile I have info on what the date coming up there's a name there you won't recognize and that's because she hasn't come into the story yet...**

**Anyways,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	8. Expressions of Pure Genius

A/N: The bolded is Sirius amd the bold in italics is James.

**Let's go Prongsie what's our plan?**

_**Hey I already came up with this whole arrangement. Why should I have to start the plan?**_

**Yeah yeah. I'll admit this notebook idea was a good one.**

_**Good? I came up with two way notebooks and it's a **__**good**__** idea? **_

**Fine, pure genius. It was pure genius.**

_**That's better. Now on with the planning...**_

**Right. **

_**Well? It's your turn to come up with a 'pure genius' idea.**_

**Prongs are you sure you want to do that? Because my idea of a good date is dinner and a trip to a broom cupboard.**

_**That would be your idea of a date you prick. And if we're going to win this we can't use it. We need to be romantic.**_

**I think having the sexiest guy in school go on a date with you is romance enough, eh Prongs?**

_**And you wonder why some people think you're a prick.**_

**What do you mean win 'this'. Win this bet-ish thing or win Lily?**

_**...both I guess. Come on Padfoot this is my once in a lifetime chance with her. I can't screw it up.**_

**Which is why you won't. Don't worry mate we'll come up with a plan. **

**Prongs? Jamesie you there?**

_**Yeah sorry. Lily wanted to get ready for bed.**_

**Oh yeah, you get to see Evans change now don't you.**

_**No I don't. I don't look. That'd be prickish behaviour. Or Sirius-like.**_

**Ha, you two aren't even dating and she's got you whipped.**

_**Shut up. And hurry up we need to plan. **_

**What? Merlin, don't tell me she's given you a bedtime.**

_**No. But in the morning we have to go back to the hospital wing and so we have to get up early.**_

**Like I said. She has got you whipped.**

_**Whatever. **_

**I bet if we were using our mirrors right now instead of these books you'd be glaring at me.**

_**I would be. **_

**Why can't we use our two way mirrors? My hand is starting to cramp from all this writing.**

_**Because you idiot, Lily's right next to me if we used the mirrors she'd hear every word we said. **_

**So? It's just a date.**

_**One, it's not 'just a date' this is my first date with Lily. And if I want a second one it has to be perfect. And two, we'd have to explain to her why I was talking to my 'reflection'.**_

**Because you're a narcissist, I'm sure she'd buy it.**

_**Yeah, I'm sure she would too. That's why we can't.**_

**Fine. Anyway, back to your oh-so precious date with Evans.**

_**Hey, for all you know the girl they set you up with could be the girl of your dreams. It could be a 'precious' date for you too.**_

**Yeah right.**

_**Heh, it was worth a shot.**_

**Idea!**

_**Well...? Care to share?**_

**What the hell? **

_**It's an expression.**_

**Mate, we're guys we don't 'express' anything but our anger when we shove our fists into other guys faces.**

_**No Padfoot, an 'expression'. It's different.**_

**What?**

_**Oh just tell me your damn idea already!**_

**Someone's has a temper...**

_**Yeah, well come over here and I'll 'express' my anger to you.**_

**You wouldn't, you know you wouldn't. And even if you did I'd beat you to the punch.**

_**I thought you didn't know what an expression was.**_

**I don't.**

_**But you just...never mind. **_

**Fine. Where were we again?**

_**Your idea.**_

**Right. Quidditch. **

_**Quidditch?**_

**We could play quidditch with them.**

_**Sirius we can't play bloody quidditch with them!**_

**Don't use quidditch in vain. And it's a perfectly good idea.**

_**It's not romantic. Quidditch isn't something a girl wants to do on a date. **_

**How would you know?**

_**It's called common sense. **_

**I like quidditch.**

_**You're not a girl.**_

**That I am not. Are you?**

_**No! **_

**Good. Otherwise you'd have a lot of explaining to do...**

_**Back to topic, what are we doing for the date?**_

**Quidditch. I thought we covered this.**

_**Padfoot no. We're not taking the girls to play quidditch. **_

**But why not?**

_**Because our goal is to take them on the most romantic date.**_

**I love quidditch.**

_**That doesn't make it romantic you dolt.**_

**Then what does?**

_**Nothing. Because quidditch isn't romantic.**_

**It could be. If the girl was into it and there with you.**

_**No.**_

_**Wait.**_

**What?**

_**That gives me an idea. **_

**Care to share? **

_**Nope. **_

**Please?**

_**No. **_

**Why not?**

_**You were mocking my expression.**_

**Not mocking. I was using it because it's so wonderful.**

_**Bullocks.**_

**Yeah. So tell me.**

_**Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. For now worry about finding a dress.**_

**Prongs, if you think I'm wearing a dress you've got some expressive anger coming your way.**

_**Not for you, idiot. For your date. I'm going to choose Lily's dress and you'll choose...the other girl's.**_

**You really think that's a good idea?**

_**Okay, maybe not. We'll find out who your date is and ask my mum to send us the dresses.**_

**That's better.**

_**Yeah, probably the better option. **_

**So what are we doing for the date?**

_**I told you, I'll tell you later.**_

**Why not now?**

_**Because I already decided I wasn't going to tell you.**_

**Are you still angry about your stupid expression?**

_**No.**_

**Then tell me.**

_**And it's not stupid.**_

**Fine, don't tell me.**

_**I won't.**_

**But what if I don't like the plan.**

_**It's a good plan! Pure genius.**_

**Do all of your ideas have to be 'pure genius'?**

_**Hey, I just call 'em as I know 'em.**_

**Well there's another stupid expression.**

_**Oh shut up.**_

**SO are we going with the quidditch idea then?**

_**No Padfoot, we're not. But it does involve something to do with quidditch...**_

**You're just doing this to taunt me aren't you?**

_**Heh, I'm bored. I've got to do something.**_

**Whatever. I'm not going to be your entertainment, get Evans to entertain you.**

_**Lily's reading. **_

**So?**

_**She gets angry when disturbed while she's reading. I know from experience.**_

**Of course you do. It's funny how you know everything that makes Evans tick but have no knowledge when it comes to making her like you.**

_**She'll love me someday.**_

**And when will that day be?**

_**She loves me now actually. She just doesn't know it yet.**_

**Prongs, you need help.**

_**Shut it. **_

**Really I think you may be going delusional.**

_**I have to go.**_

**Why?**

_**Because...**_

**Evans is calling is she?**

_**Bye Padfoot.**_

**Night Prongsie.**

A/N: So I hope this chapter makes sense to you. Let me know what you think so far in a review. Sorry for such a dealyed updat I now have three stories going at once so if I'm not working on this one I'm working on another. If you're extremely bored in between reading this you can read my other James/Lily She Loved Me, She Loves Me Not. I will say that it is nothing like this story as a warning but read it if you like. Also there's Sing to Me another one of my James/ Lily stories that may be stupid but it completed.

I just started a Fred/Hermione as well. My aoplogies to the people whom that offends but it is what it is and I don't like Ron. So if you're interested look at that too. It's only a few chapters in but it's okay okay.

Now for my review question to answer for the weirder people out there reading this: It's very nearly Thanksgiving, what's my favourite thing that will be found on the table for Thanksgiving dinner?

Anyways,

ciao! ScarlettSunshine


	9. Smile for the Camera Sweetheart

"Mister Potter, Miss Evans you may take a seat," Dumbledore gestured to two chairs set up by the window in the infirmary. Lily and James nodded and sat down.

"So Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and I have come to find some charms we hope work," Dumbledore informed them. "After you Professor."

Professor Flitwick stepped up and pointed his wand at James and Lily's adjoined wrists. "Just a simple separating charm," he squeaked. "_Singulus!_" Lily watched the light from the professor's wand dim and fade away, Dumbledore nodded for them to test it and James and Lily tried to tug their wrists away from each other.

Nothing had changed and they came springing back, Lily nearly falling out of her chair.

"Well then," Flitwick looked puzzled as he frowned at their connected wrists.

"Filius, the other one," Dumbledore reminded.

"Oh! Right, right." Professor Flitwick raised his wand again. "Now, brace yourselves. This may cause some...discomfort."

"What kind of-" Lily started but was cut off as Porfessor Flitwick spoke the charm.

"_Scindosium!_"

Immediately Lily and James' wrists became to itch and tickle. Then it felt as if something was pulling at their wrists, then their hands and wrists relaxed for a moment, then went back to being pulled.

"Filius, enough," Dumbledore said. The professor lowered his wand and looked at their wrists. Again, nothing had changed.

"That's it?" Lily asked. "It didn't work then?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Evans. But we seemed to be quite close there for a moment." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I don't think the charm is strong enough. It's close, but it's not enough."

"You need a way to concentrate it then?" James questioned.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Yes Mister Potter, it would appear so."

_How much longer are we going to be stuck together then? _Lily wanted to scream. _Oh Merlin! What if we stay like this forever? No. No that won't happen. Dumbledore will find a way to fix this. He __has__ to find a way to fix this._

"Headmaster, if that's all may we return to your classes?" Lily asked, still sounding a little disappointed from the lack of results.

"If you wish Miss Evans. We are in no way rushing you."

"That's fine," Lily smiled and stood, pulling James up with her. "We'll just leave now."

"Bye Dumbledore!" James called over his shoulder as Lily dragged him out of the hospital wing.

**Merlin, she really is stronger than she looks.**

**!**

"Smile!"

"What?" Lily turned and the camera flashed bright in her eyes. She screamed. "Black! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Sirius," James sighed and shook his head. "I told you to take a picture of them, not blind them with the flash."

"I don't see the difference," Sirius shrugged and Lily rolled her eyes. "So where is this lucky girl who wins the date with _moi_ me?"

"Sirius do you even know what _moi_ means?" Lily asked.

"Not a clue," Sirius grinned. "So where is she?"

Lily stood on her toes to try and see over the rest of the students in the corridor's heads. Finally she spotted them. "Oh, here Alice comes with her right now."

"Hey," Alice greeted them as she came up. The girl standing beside her had straight, blonde hair that just barely touched the tops of her shoulders. She wasn't overly tall but she was taller than both Alice and Lily, with a slender form to match.

"Hey," I smiled. "Khloe, it's nice to meet you. Alice said you two have Muggle Studies together right?"

"Yeah," Khloe answered distractedly.

Alice grinned. "Well Khloe, _this_ is Sirius Black and James Potter."

"Hi! I'm Khloe. With a K. _Kuh_-loe," Khloe stuck out a perfectly manicured hand and shook Sirius'. "I'm so pshyed to be going on a date with _the_ Sirius Black!"

_Guess Alice wasn't kidding when she said this girl was perfect for the job. _

"Call me Sirius," Sirius winked, eating up all the attention.

"Fine Sirius," Khloe smiled and winked back at him.

"So," Sirius kept his cool exterior as he looked Khloe up and down. "What're you into?"

"You," she answered, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ahem," James interrupted.

Sirius just continued smiling lopsidedly at Khloe and Khloe just continued to smile back.

"Ahem," James repeated.

**Leave it to Lily and Alice to find the one girl left in the school who hasn't dated Sirius and would actually go along with his 'perfect date'. **

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair. "Excuse me? Khloe?" she tried. "_Kuh_-loe?"

Neither of them turned. James leaned as far as he could to reach Sirius and hit his arm. "Padfoot!"

Sirius looked up and wiped the flirt off his face to look at his best mate. "Prongs?" he snapped back impatiently.

"The camera..."

"Right! Okay, Lily, Khloe, we need to get some pictures of the two of you," Sirius said. "Oh, well...and I guess James can be in the pictures too."

"Just take Khloe first and then Lily and me," James instructed.

Sirius nodded and took Remus' muggle camera (charmed to take magical pictures) out of his bag.

"Do I pose?" Khloe asked.

"If you'd like to," James answered.

"Okay," Khloe seemed to light up at that. She put her hands on her hips, pouted, and tilted her chin up.

Sirius shrugged and snapped the picture.

"Is that good?" Khloe shot a look at Sirius and he nodded indifferently.

"We'll need to get one of you turning around," James told her.

Khloe nodded and turned slowly while fixing her hair. She went to turn again but James stopped her.

"That's good."

"'Kay," she shrugged and bounced off to stand at the side. "Sirius you want to see my other poses?"

"Uh...no...that's okay," Sirius gave her an odd look.

**Okay, it's a good thing she's pretty.**

"Give me the camera," Alice held out her hand and Sirius handed it over. "I'll take the pictures of Lily and James."

"Sure," Sirius nodded.

"Sirius come over here!" They all turned to watch Khloe, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands as she looked at the portrait of a painter. "Look!" she pointed.

_Is she serious?_

**Are you kidding me?**

"Alice, isn't she in your Muggle Studies?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alice confirmed.

"She's...what's her ancestry?" James asked trying not to be offensive to anyone.

"Pureblood I think. Maybe half, why?"

James shook his head. **She acts like she's never seen a moving picture.**

Alice raised the camera. "Okay you two, get closer," she chuckled "Or at least closer than you are."

Lily scowled. "Why do you guys need these pictures anyways?"

"It's part of the surprise," James grinned. "We can't tell you."

"I think I have a right to know," Lily protested.

"Lily, trust me, it's nothing bad," James assured. "It's just..."

"Can you just tell me what the pictures are for?" Lily asked. James looked at her. She actually looked upset, and not in the usual 'I'm angry with you, you better run,' way either. She looked worried.

"Lils, I'm sending them to my mum," he said. "It's all for the date...I swear."

"Fine," Lily consented.

Alice sighed in relief. "Okay, now move in," she directed.

Lily stepped closer to James and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Lily's immediate reaction was to elbow him away and get his arm off of her, but for once she stopped herself and just relaxed into it. Or at least, as much as she could relax knowing James Potter's arm was around her waist.

Alice was about to snap the picture when she stopped. "Lily," she said lowering the camera. "It's okay to smile you know."

Lily tried to force a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Alice shook her head. "James, do something."

**Right. You want her to smile so get the guy she hates to make her. That makes perfect sense!**

"Er..." he looked down at Lily. Then away at Sirius and Khloe. **That could work...** "Hey Lily," he motioned for Alice to get the camera ready, just in case it worked. "What do you think of Khloe?"

"Khloe?" Lily whispered back slightly annoyed.

"Yeah you know, with a K. _Kuh_-loe."

Lily laughed and James smiled just as Alice snapped the picture.

"Perfect." Alice looked at the camera. "Now, you need her to turn?"

"Right, um..."James looked at Lily, a smirk playing on his lips.

Before Lily could say anything James had lifted her hand, twirled her around, and dipped her. All Lily could do was go along with it.

"You get that?" James asked.

Alice nodded. "Hey Lils, that was surprisingly graceful."

Lily glared at Alice but let the smile tugging come out anyways as James brought her back to stand upright.

"Are we done?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's all we need," James took the camera back from Alice and thanked her before calling Sirius back over.

Khloe still stood by the portraits, poking at them. "Not very bright, that one," Sirius commented.

Alice shrugged. "She does fairly well in muggle studies."

James glanced over at Khloe. "How?"

**!**

Later on James and Sirius got Remus to get the pictures from the camera for them. James told Sirius to owl them to Mrs. Potter with a note explaining what they needed.

James was surprised when after dinner back in his room with Lily getting ready for bed an owl came to deliver something to him. James took the envelope from the owl, and it flew off.

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously.

"More plans for this weekend," James told her. Lily frowned and went back to combing her hair and James turned slightly on the side of the bed so Lily couldn't see what it was he was opening. It was a little uncomfortable, but only for him. Lily didn't notice.

James opened the envelope and pulled the note from inside.

_**Thought you might want this one mate. We didn't need it. Told Moony not to bother with the charms on it, I was going to toss it but figured you'd want it anyway. You're so obsessed you can add it to your collection of other 'Things from stalking Evans'. **_

_**-Padfoot**_

James opened the envelope to look inside and found something else. He pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a picture. Of him and Lily. It was from earlier when they were taking pictures, except it wasn't one James had asked Alice to take. It was after he had dipped Lily, when he was setting her back on her feet. She appeared to be smiling up at him and he was grinning down at her. They were facing each other and less than their six inches apart.

James smiled. It really was a good picture of them. You couldn't tell at all that Lily hated the bloke she was with in it.

**I'll have to thank Alice later.**

"Ready for bed?" Lily asked.

James tucked the picture away in the pocket of his robes. "Hold on," he changed quickly and then they both got under the covers and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight Lily," he said softly in the darkness.

What he wasn't expecting was to actually hear a response for once. "Goodnight James."

**A/N: Hello readers, it's ScarlettSunshine here coming to you live (well not anymore I guess) from her computer! And I'm wishin' you a great upcoming weekend because I don't know about you but the last few days have just been...one of those weeks. And so if you want to help the cause of 'those weeks' click that little button down there. Should say review. And leave me a comment telling what you think. And if you want to be weird there's always another option. Again, click that button, and you my friend can guess how many polka dots are found on my sock today.**

**Anyways,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	10. Shut Up

It was Friday, which meant they were a day away from their first date.

Or at least a day away from their first date in some people's minds. Lily had yet to admit to herself that this was, in fact, going to be a date with James Potter.

James didn't care as long as she was present and enjoyed herself it still counted in his mind.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius shouted as he jumped the last few stairs of the boys' staircase. "Evans," he nodded at her and Lily smiled sarcastically back.

"We had to wait fifteen bloody minutes for you," Alice informed him.

"And you can see why," Sirius grinned. "Looks like this don't just roll out of bed with you."

"Of course not," Lily agreed with a smile. "If they did people like you would have heart attacks every morning when they looked in the mirror."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "It's Mother Nature's way of giving everyone else fair warning."

James chuckled and Peter and Remus got up from the couches. "Can we go to breakfast now?" Peter whined. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Remus told him.

Peter nodded. "And I'm pretty sure now counts as always."

"Let's go," Sirius said. "I'm bloody starving."

_If you didn't take such an abnormally long amount of time to get ready in the morning than you could have had your face stuffed by now. Or at least I could be working on that essay I need to finish. Honestly I bet even Khloe gets ready faster._

**_!_**

"Hey Lily," Alice chirped as they left transfiguration. Lily turned towards her and James, who was having a conversation with Sirius, Remus and Peter, was yanked back and the two of them fell into a heap on the floor.

"Sorry," they both apologized and James got up and gave Lily a hand up.

He held onto her hand as they continued down the corridor and Lily didn't protest. James just continued talking to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Alice stared pointedly at their hands and Lily glared. "Oh shut it," Lily said. "Or next time we go down I'll bring you with us."

Alice laughed. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

_Like you weren't thinking it._

"So," Alice whispered in the busy corridor. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You mean the 'perfect date' they've been planning? I don't see what I have to be ready for unless you mean getting a pair of earplugs and keeping my wand at ready."

"What's earflugs?" Alice asked.

"Ear_plugs_," Lily corrected. "Muggle thing."

Alice shrugged. "Okay then. But I was talking to Remus and according to him they've actually been planning. They're-"

"Alice I don't want to know," Lily interrupted.

"Why not?" Alice asked incredulously.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Lily said. "I mean, if they've taken the time to plan it all out and such, why ruin it for them?"

Alice smirked. "You're excited aren't you?"

"What? I am _not-"_

"Admit it Lily," Alice sang. "You are _actually_ looking forward to your date with James Potter. You want to be wooed, swept off your feet and carried into-"

Lily's eyes widened in panic. "_Shut. Up."_

"The sunset where-" Alice continued

Lily lowered her voice and glared at her best friend. "Alice!"

"He'll kiss you and," Alice's voice gradually increased in volume.

"Alice!" Lily hissed.

Alice smirked and backed away from Lily so she couldn't reach her. "You'll melt into his arms and get weak in the knees-"

"Alice!"

"And then...and then...he'll whisper-"

Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Alice's mouth. Next thing Alice knew there was some weird thing stretched across her mouth.

"Lily!" James immediately turned to face Lily and Alice as he heard the yelling- or muffled yelling from Alice. Upon seeing that no one was hurt James chuckled and looked at Lily "What'd you do?"

_Not what __I __did what __she__ did._

Sirius turned to look at them as well. Alice crossed her arms and Sirius tilted his head in confusion. "Evans, what'd you do to her. What's that?"

Sirius went over and poked the gray-coloured tape across Alice's mouth.

"Duct tape," Lily answered simply. "And it's not coming off until she _learns to shut her mouth on her own_," Lily spoke clearly as if speaking to a young child, looking directly at Alice. Alice glared.

"mmph iph uff!" Alice demanded.

"Sorry," Lily smirked. "Didn't quite catch that. You were saying?"

Alice pointed at the tape and motioned for Lily to take it off. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lily warned. "It's really sticky, it'll hurt like hell."

Alice rolled her eyes while the four boys just stood and watched in amusement.

**I don't think I've ever seen this side of Lily before. **James smirked. **It's kind of cute how devious she can be. And maybe a little a scary.**

Alice pulled out her own wand and pointed it at the tape, vanishing it herself. "You couldn't have used a silencing charm?"

"After what Peter did? I'll pass," Lily laughed. Peter blushed.

"Sorry Lily."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I'm sure it'll go away...eventually."

**Wow. No anger, at all. I guess she really is getting use to it.**

They continued down the corridor to their next class in silence. Just as they were about to enter the transfiguration classroom Remus stopped as he passed Lily. "You know, I thought the story was just getting to the good part. Why'd you stop her?"

Lily looked up to ask what he was talking about when she clued in. "You were listening?" she whispered.

"Maybe a little," Remus admitted.

Lily blushed. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"I was walking right behind you," he pointed out. Lily turned to make sure James wasn't paying attention. He appeared to be in deep conversation with Sirius so she turned back to Remus.

"Alice is insane," she told him.

Remus grinned. "Sure it was a little far-fetched, and too sappy for the two of you. I highly doubt James would be as mushy as to carry you off into-"

"Yeah I get it," Lily cut him off. "And it's completely ridiculous."

"Not yet Lily?" Remus asked.

Lily gave him an odd look. "What are you going on about?"

"Lily, James cares about you. You know that and I think deep down you know you care about him too."

"Well I don't," Lily insisted.

"Like I said," Remus smiled. "Not yet."

_Not ever_. Lily told herself.

Remus shook his head. "He's changed Lily. Stop seeing him for what he was and see him for what he is." With that Remus left and went to take his own seat.

**!**

_**Prongs, your mum sent them to us. Lily's is in the package. Your mum was pretty fast. I sent Khloe's straight to her. You can give Lily hers tomorrow.**_

_**-Padfoot**_

James looked at the note.

**Well mum had good timing anyway.**

He opened the box the letter was attached to and smiled. When Lily turned for him to change he put the box into one of his drawers and grabbed his pyjamas.

It would be perfect.

**A/N: So there's chapter 10. I realized I've what? 60 reviews now? I'm hoping to hit a hundred pretty soon. So please review and help me get there.**

**Thanks to hideyowifehideyokids and a huge thanks to I Speak Donut for their continuous reviewing. It means a lot.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. Also if you want to be weird as always there's a special option for you. You can guess my favourite word or the weekend.**

**Anyways,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	11. Perfect

After breakfast on Saturday morning Lily and James went to the library.

If Lily was going...wherever that night with James, Sirius, and Khloe she told James she was getting her homework done early.

"Why can't you just do the homework tomorrow?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "I don't like doing homework on Sundays. Sundays are my day to relax."

"Fine." For the first half an hour James sat quietly while Lily did her work. However an hour later he couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond bored.

"I have an Aunt Clarissa who always pinches my cheeks when she sees me. I think she fancies Sirius," he said randomly.

Lily looked up from her work. "Pardon?"

"My aunt Clarissa," James repeated. "She's always walking up to me and pinching my cheeks until they turn red and bruise purple."

Lily laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

James shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just bored is all."

"Okay," Lily said slowly before returning to her work.

"There was this one time over the Christmas hols," James continued. "It was me and Sirius and then a bunch of my cousins came over. Most of them are girls. My aunt Clarissa decided she was going to teach us all how to ballroom dance. Sirius and I picked up on it pretty quickly even though we were only twelve. But my cousin Hayley kept crushing my toes."

Lily nodded at his story. "Mhm."

James began to hum to himself.

**You say yes.**

**I say no**

**You say stop.**

**I say go go go.**

**Oh no.**

"You say goodbye and I say hello," Lily sang with a smile and a glance up at James.

James continued to hum.

**Hello hello.**

**I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello.**

"You know the Beatles?" Lily asked. James nodded. "I didn't know you listened to muggle music."

"Wizarding World music is crap," James stated bluntly.

_Well alright then_.

Lily went back to her work the song still playing through her head.

"Are you lonesome tonight

Do you miss me tonight

Are you sorry we drifted apart

Does your memory stray to the bright sunny day

When I kissed you and called you sweetheart

Do the chairs in your parlour seem empty and bare

To you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there

Is your heart filled with pain

Shall I come back again

Tell me Lily, are you lonesome tonight?" James finished the verse of the song with a smile at Lily and Lily looked up and shook her head at him but smiled back.

After lunch and a couple hours after that Lily and James finally left the library.

"Well what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"Now we get you ready for our date," James grinned.

They went into the head's dormitory and James opened the drawer he had put the package in the night before.

"Here," he held it out for Lily to take and she did. She opened the box and pulled out the dress that was tucked into it.

"Oh my Merlin," Lily gasped. "It's beautiful."

"And it's yours," James told her. Lily held it up against her robes.

"Are you serious?"

**No, I'm James.**

"Yeah. Now come on, you have a date to get ready for."

James turned so Lily could change. "James?" Lily asked. "Can I get ready in my room. All my stuff's in there."

"Right," James remembered. "Sure."

They both left and went into Lily's room. James let Lily change.

"Lils? Are you done yet?" he asked. He had had his back to her for at least ten minutes now.

"Oh, sorry, hold on." While James was turned away from her Lily did her makeup and hair as well as changed. A few minutes later she told James he could turn around.

James turned.

**Oh my Merlin Lily.**

He stopped aand just stared at her.

"Okay," she said blushing and looking down slightly, like she couldn't decide where to look. "Can you not do that? It makes me _really_ uncomfortable."

James shook his head in attempt to get his thoughts straight. "You look gorgeous."

Lily smiled shyly. "Thanks. Do you need to get ready too then?"

James nodded and Lily waited. After a moment of James just standing there she decided to lead the way to his room herself.

James just watched Lily walk in front of him.

The dress fit her perfectly. It was cream chiffon with a pearly belt around the waist. It came down to just above her knees, was strapless, and light. And Lily looked breath-taking in it.

James got ready quickly changing into his black suit and then began to make an attempt at his tie.

"Can I turn around now?" Lily asked.

James nodded before he realized she couldn't see him nod and spoke up, "Er, yeah."

Lily turned and laughed.

"What?" James looked insulted. "That bad?"

"No," Lily went over and moved his hands from his tie. "You look great... except for your tie. That needs some work." She fixed it herself and smiled as the thin black tie fell perfectly into place. "There. Now I see why you always leave it loose around your neck."

He grinned. "Are you ready for the perfect date?"

"I thought I was going on a date with you," Lily teased.

"That hurts Lily," James put a hand on his chest pretending to be wounded.

"Yes, ready." Lily tucked her wand into her clutch and they headed out the door. James grabbed his broom on the way out and Lily watched carefully.

"What's that for?"

"Our date," James replied simply.

"Oookaay," Lily said uneasily.

_We're going flying? I can't fly. I am __not__ getting on a broom._

James led Lily out of the castle and to the quidditch pitch.

"We're playing quidditch?" Lily asked incredulously. "I'm wearing a dress and you're wearing a suit to play quidditch?"

"No, but you're going to have to repeat all that to Sirius," James told her. "He really doesn't seem to get it."

"Get what?" Lily questioned confusedly.

"Never mind." James mounted his broom and held onto it with one hand. "Come on. Get on."

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "No. No I'm not flying."

"All you have to do is hold on," James tugged on her hand until she was standing right next to him. "Get on."

Lily eyed the broom nervously. James hovered and tugged on her hand again. "Hurry before we spring back together," he warned. "Just sit on it like you would a bench."

Lily nodded and using her free hand pushed herself up and onto the broom. She sat sideways, seeing as she was wearing a dress, and wrapped one arm around James' torso and the other gripped the broomstick tightly, giving James two free hands. "There you go," James grinned and turned to look at her. "Now was that so hard?"

_We're barely off the ground yet._

That thought didn't last long as James shot up into the air and flew for a minute before they landed in one of the spectators towers.

Except instead of bleachers it was one solid platform and there was a table set up for four with a small shallow dish of water with a floating candle and bloom of a rose in it. It was beautiful.

"Who set this up?" Lily turned to James and James smiled.

"Sirius, and I got Remus to help him."

Looking at the other two place settings Lily looked down at the pitch. "Where is Sirius?"

"He went to pick up Khloe they should be here in a minute." James responded.

Sure enough Sirius and Khloe did show up and they all sat down. James and Lily sat on one side of the table and just connected themselves by their hands. It was definitely more comfortable then having to squish beside each other, like in the Great Hall.

"I have to say you guys, I'm impressed," Lily commented. "This is nice."

"Isn't it?" Khloe said. "Sirius you really _are_ romantic."

Sirius looked at Lily. "I just did the legwork. This was all Prongs' idea."

James grinned. "And you two haven't even seen the whole purpose of being out here yet. Look."

James pointed and Lily followed his gaze. It was the sunset. You could see it just above the hills setting the sky ablaze. It was a beautiful orange turning the clouds pink and purple all around it. The sun was huge from their view and you could practically point to each exact ray and beam of light.

_It's magnificent_. Lily thought to herself.

James read her expression clearly, and smiled to himself.

_**Pop!**_

They all turned to see a house elf standing beside them on the other side of the table.

"Hello," Khloe greeted.

"Hey Rosie," Sirius and James said in unison.

"Nice to see you again," Lily smiled at the little elf who beamed back at the group.

"Rosie'll be serving Miss this evening," she squeaked. Rosie snapped her fingers and four glasses of water appeared on the table. And then salad, and then pasta.

**It's a good thing Sirius and I chose pasta. Eating with my left hand is difficult as hell.**

_Merlin, Alice is going to be peeved when I tell her how great this is._

**I hope Lily's enjoying herself.**

_James is actually being really sweet._

**Lily doesn't seem upset at all.**

_It's kind of getting cold out here._

**Lily looks cold.**

_He can't give me his jacket. He's going to be cold!_

**Why can't she just let me be the gentleman and take the jacket!**

_Well that was really sweet of him._

**Lily looks adorable. The suit is way too big for her.**

_It smells like him. Like pine with a hint of cologne._

**Well here goes the end of it. My first date with Lily.**

"That was great," Lily complimented on their way back to the head's dormitories. "I guess I got you and Sirius wrong. Or, well at least _you_ wrong. Sirius is..."

"Just the way he seems," James finished. "But thanks. That was a compliment right?"

"Yeah, it was." Lily told him.

They reach the head's portrait and Lily was about to give the password when James stopped her. Lily looked at him questioningly.

"Perfect date," he said. "Perfect goodnight."

Lily smiled. "Okay, well I had a great time. Thank you for the lovely evening."

James smiled as well. "You're welcome. I had a great time too."

"Well..." Lily trailed off uncomfortably.

James touched Lily's cheek and at the contact was able to bring his other hand to rest on her waist. He bent down and kissed her slowly.

Lily's eyes fluttered closed. And she was hesitant at first but gradually responded to the kiss and put her hands on James' shoulders. James slowly pulled away and whispered a soft 'goodnight' in Lily's ear. Lily heard herself say it back but wasn't quite sure if it was really her. She was still slightly dizzy from kissing him.

James brought the hand that was against her cheek back down to hold her hand and he led her inside the common room.

After that it was over.

The perfect date. Even though the ending was a bit of a blur from jumbled thoughts and tingling lips, it was perfect.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**If you'd like to get a better idea of Lily's dress there are instructions on how to find it on my profile along with instructions to see Khloe's even though she wasn't really mentioned tht much. Songs mentioned in this chapter belong to The Beatles and the other one belongs to Elvis Presley. Props to you if you already knew that. **

**Please review, it would mean the world to me. And just want to say that LadyFelix is awesome not only for the fact that she reviewed but for what her review said.**

**Um, let's see what can the weird-ones guess today? What's my favourite candy? **

**And guess what? I updated each day for three days straight and now I think I'll take a break. So let this sink in for you. They kissed and they went on a date-ish thing since we're not sure about Lily yet.**

**Anyways,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	12. Talk to 'em

**A/N: Okay all of you readers. If you are reading this I'd really like you to review. Why? Well because this chapter is the chapter I want to hit a hundred reviews with. Yes it's a big goal. But I'm not updating until I reach it. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. Just follow along with it in your head that if it's not in italics and it's bolded and underlined it comes from Lily's notebook and it's either her or James. ALice is underlined, bolded and in italics.**

**Okay so here's to 100!**

**!**

Lily had barely said more than two words to James since the night before. The only thing James had heard out of her mouth all morning had been a quiet 'Pass the toast, please. Thanks.' at breakfast.

It was killing him. Finally during transfiguration he asked her if she was alright.

She nodded but stared straight ahead at the notes on the board.

"Lily?" James said. "Honestly, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her voice came out barely a whisper and she looked down at the desk.

"Are you-"

"Mister Potter is your conversation with Miss Evans more important than my lesson?" McGonagall questioned from the front of the room.

Before James could answer Lily shook her head. "No Professor."

"Thank you Miss Evans. Now I suggest the both of you turn your attention to the board. Mister Potter?"

James stopped staring at Lily and did as he was told.

Alice, who was watching from across the room scribbled on a piece of parchment and vanished it to appear on James' desk.

James opened it.

_**I need to talk to Lily after. Alone. You can't be there.**_

James stared at the note for a minute before writing on the back of it.

**Sorry Prewett. No can do.**

The note appeared back on his desk in seconds with a messy scrawl on the side of it.

_**Don't give me that. You're going to tell me how you and Sirius were able to communicate without Lily hearing before the date.**_

**Why would I tell you?**

So it was a bit cold but what did she expect?

_**Because you want Lily to stop giving you the cold shoulder that's why. She's needs to talk to someone. And what are the chances that it would be you?**_

James frowned. She had a point.

**Fine. **

After class James caught Alice on her way out the doorand pulled two notebooks from his bag. Turning his back to a still silent Lily he handed them to her. "Here."

At Alice's questioning look he elaborated. "Two way notebooks."

Alice waited until after dinner to give one of them to Lily and asking her to open it when she got up to her dorm.

_**Hey Lils.**_

**Alice?**

'_**Course it's me you fool!**_

**What is this? **

_**Two way notebooks. I got them from James.**_

**Why?**

_**So I could talk to you. Lily you've been way too quiet, I wanted to know what was up. And since I knew you wouldn't spill with James on your arm I made him lend me these.**_

**Won't he be able to read it when you give them back?**

_**No. We'll wipe the pages after. It's not too hard. Where is Potter anyway?**_

**Beside me. He's talking with Sirius and Remus we're in James and my common room.**

_**Oh. And you're Lily right?**_

**Yes.**

_**Just to make sure...**_

**What?**

_**I need you to prove it. Just in case.**_

**Okay. Ask me anything.**

_**It's hard to think of something that James wouldn't know.**_

_**Wait! I got it, what was the game we played in fifth year during the annual Gryffindor Girls' night?**_

**Truth or dare.**

_**Name two dares performed that night.**_

**One: Karen Moscovitz snuck into the fifth year's boy's dorm and stole a pair of boxers from each of the Marauders. Two: Lauren Raleigh ran up the stairs of the astronomy tower singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.**

_**Yeah okay you're Lily.**_

**You mean I'm me.**

_**Yeah. So you want to tell me what's been going on?**_

**I went on my first date last night. With James Potter.**

_**Well I know that. Wait. First date? That was your first date EVER?**_

**How can you sound so surprised? Yes, it was my first date.**

_**What about Andrew Colsh last year? And Brian Mathew in fifth? And then there was Gabe somewhere in fifth or fourth right?**_

**Alice do you remember me actually going on one of those dates? **

_**...**_

**I got stood up by Andrew, cancelled on by Brian, and Gabe left halfway through the date.**

_**Lils I'm so sorry.**_

**It was all stupid Potter's fault!**

_**What?**_

**He threatened all of them. Or scared them. Andrew never showed up because James got Sirius to help him freeze the poor bloke to his bed!**

_**Oh.**_

**And you know why? Because he hadn't gone out with me yet. But last night he did.**

_**The date didn't go well? You must hate me for sending you off on it. I'm sorry Lily.**_

**Alice it's not your fault. The date was perfect. (Sorry I guess this means you were wrong.) Everything was great. But that's it.**

_**What do you mean 'That's it'?**_

**Alice he got his date. I gave in. I let him kiss me even.**

_**Well how was it?**_

**What?**

_**The kiss. Is he a good kisser?**_

_Bloody amazing. _Lily shook the thought away.

**Alice! That's not the point here! **

_**Then what IS the point Lils?**_

**He got what he wanted. That's the point. James GOT Lily Evans. Now what's left? Nothing. Now he gets to move on to his next girl of choice.**

_**Lily do you really believe that? **_

**Yeah Alice, I do. He got what he wanted. And he's done. And so am I.**

_**Lily when the hell did you become so stupid?**_

**Excuse me? **

_**You're so bloody blind! **_

**What?**

_**You're acting like an idiot! Stop being such an arse!**_

**Gee, thanks Alice. **

_**Lils I'm serious. Have you even asked James about all of this?**_

**Yeah, because that will go over well. 'James am I just a trophy to you?' What's he going to say? Yes?**

_**Lily you have to talk to the boy.**_

**About what?**

_**About you! About BOTH of you!**_

**I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be with him.**

_**With him with him? Or just near him?**_

**I don't know. Both I guess. I need space to think and clear my head and I can't DO that with him sitting right next to me. Can't I just deal with this later?**

_**Any other time I'd yell at you more and say no...but I guess I understand what you mean.**_

**Hey, you're not stuck to him. You CANNOT understand.**

_**Fine, fair enough. In which case you don't have to deal with all of this right now. **_

**Thanks for the permission.**

_**Ignoring you're sarcasm, you're welcome. But do me a favour and at least talk to him. About anything Lily. **_

**Yeah, I suppose it isn't fair of me to...**

_**Ignore him? Yeah Lils, not really.**_

**I'll stop with the silentness. **

_**That's not even a word.**_

**I made it a word.**

_**Whatever Lily. So you're going to talk to him?**_

**Yes.**

_**Good. Then I've done my job.**_

**So is that the end of this then? I can I go back to my book.**

_**Hell no. Two things, once I AM finished you're talking to James, and two, you never really answered my question.**_

**What question?**

_**How was the kiss?**_

**Alice! I refuse to answer that.**

_**Oh come on Lily! Lighten up. Tell me.**_

**It was...nice.**

_**Nice? Lils you know that's a lie. There has to be SOME reason half the girls at this school have gone out with him.**_

**Hey! He's nice, sweet, and charming. Girls don't just go out with him for his looks.**

_**Lils?**_

**Yeah?**

_**I never said anything about his looks. And I can't believe you called him nice sweet and charming.**_

**I...he is.**

_**I'm sure he is Lily. Anyways I want more than just 'nice' as a description.**_

**It was...James. I don't know.**

_**You mean it was nice sweet and charming?**_

**Actually...yeah. I guess that is what I mean. **

_**So he's a good kisser then?**_

Lily looked at the other side of the couch, at James, Sirius, and Remus.

**Beyond good.**

**Alice I'm going to go now.**

_**To go talk to James?**_

**None of your business.**

_**Lily...**_

**Yes to go talk to James. Are you happy?**

_**Very. Now fine. Go. But first pass the notebook to James.**_

**Why?**

_**Because I said so that's why.**_

**Now you sound like my mother.**

_**Pass the notebook.**_

**Fine.**

**Hey**

_**James?**_

**Yeah.**

_**Shoot. I just got my period.**_

**Uh, do you want me to pass the book back to Lily?**

**Alice what did you say to him! He practically threw the book at me!**

_**Read it yourself.**_

**Oh Merlin Alice! Why?**

_**I wanted to make sure it wasn't still you.**_

**Well it wasn't okay?**

_**Yeah, now pass the book back to him.**_

**I don't know that I want to anymore...**

_**Lily.**_

**Alice? **

_**Yeah.**_

**It's James again. Are you sure you don't want me to**

_**No don't pass it back to Lily. Um...what colour did I tell you would look best on Lily?**_

**Green or cream. Why?**

_**Just making sure it's you.**_

**So did you talk to her?**

_**Yeah.**_

**And?**

_**Well I can't tell you much. It's like against the rules of being the best friend. But my advice is that you just be her friend right now okay?**_

**Sure.**

_**Don't push your luck so far.**_

**What luck? She hates me. **

_**She doesn't hate you. Trust me, she likes you. She just doesn't know it yet.**_

**Why is it when I say that people laugh at me?**

_**Because you're a guy. **_

**Everything's clear now.**

_**Be her friend okay?**_

**Sure Prewett.**

_**Good. I should go now.**_

**Okay. **

_**Bye.**_

**Bye.**

"So, um, you want to do something?" Lily asked hesitantly.

The three boys around her stared.

"Have you ever played cards?" Remembering who she was talking to she clarified. "Muggle cards?"

"Never in my life," James replied.

Sirius shook his head along with Remus.

"You want to learn?" Lily offered.

"How does it work?"

"_Accio_ deck of cards," Lily waved her wand and a pack of playing cards came flying down the staircase to land neatly in her hand.

She spent ten minutes explaining what each card meant before she finally dealt.

"What are we playing?" Remus asked.

Lily smirked. "Bullshit."

**A/N: Weird: If you wear a wool sweater where did the wool come from?**


	13. Muggle Much?

**A/N: YAY! 100 reviews. You are all such awesome readers and I couldn't be happier. Well at least not until/if I hit 200. No, I don't expect you to wait for another update until I get 200 reviews though. Anyways, on with the story.**

Everything had gone back to normal since Saturday and Sunday's events.

Or somewhat normal considering they were stuck together and had actually been talking a lot more.

"You really shouldn't have taught Sirius those card games last night," James told Lily as they left potions.

Lily laughed. "I guess not. But I didn't know he'd do that."

Lily had taught the three boys how to play Bullshit and Blackjack. It was quite entertaining for her actually. It was fun to see the smug looks on their faces when they won a game. Lily had known how to play those card games since she was eight (in her family Bullshit was just played as Cheat) but she had never seen anyone get so excited over it in her life.

Sirius had spent all day telling the teachers to 'hit him' when they asked a question and yelling 'bullshit!' well...just because he could.

James however hadn't been all that into the card games. Not because he didn't find them interesting but because he was complete crap at them. He still played. But unlike Remus and Sirius he didn't enjoy the fun of the game (or excuse for random outbursts of profanity in Sirius' case) he enjoyed getting to hear Lily talk to him and being around her. Obviously he had been around her the past week as well, but this was different. She seemed genuinely happy to be around him and his friends and hadn't been forced to be present.

Unlike their date.

Although both James and Lily were pretending that it hadn't really happened and that everything was normal (somewhat), it wasn't. Because the keyword there was _pretending_. They both knew it had happened and neither of them were planning on forgetting it. How could you forget that you kissed the girl you've been in love with/ the boy you've despised for years. Impossible.

"He's Sirius," James shrugged. "Of course he'd do that."

"You're just upset that he's better than you at something," Lily teased with a smile.

James shook his head in protest. "_No. _And I would've one that stupid game if you hadn't been so damn good at it."

"You're just too easy to read once you get to know you," Lily explained.

"Yeah? How?" James challenged.

They continued to walk through the corridors aimlessly. Since potions had been the last class of the day they weren't even sure where they were going. They just kept walking.

"I don't know. I guess it's mostly in your eyes," Lily spoke slowly as if considering it all as she explained. "When you were lying you kept looking to the right."

_And the light made gave your eyes this warm brown colour with flecks of green..._

**I was trying to turn away from you. I mean, really, how in the world anyone can lie while looking into those gorgeous green eyes...**

"You were better at blackjack," Lily continued. "You seem to be better at hiding emotions. And I guess you are a good liar too. Not in a bad way...just if it wasn't for that whole looking to the right thing I wouldn't have known when you were lying or not."

James smiled slightly. She was rambling now.

"I suppose I can't say much," Lily sighed. "I'm a terrible liar."

James chuckled. She was a terrible liar. She hadn't won a single game the night before because of that.

"Remus should try his luck at a casino one day," Lily laughed. "He was probably the best out of all of us. He had a good poker face."

"Poke what?" James asked.

_Right. Pureblood. _"Poker face," Lily repeated. "Poker's a card game, the expression people have while playing to hide emotions, they call it their poker face."

James nodded.

Lily tilted her head in thought. "You would've thought it would be Remus to be the best card player?"

**I could name a few people. 'My mother's sick I have to go home?' I still can't believe we bought that for two years.**

James just nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Lily stopped walking and James felt the familiar spring start to take effect and with fast reactions turned to catch Lily as she came flying towards him, to land right in his arms.

Lily looked up at him "You've gotten better at that."

"Yeah," James set her upright. "But next time, some warning would be helpful."

"Sorry," Lily apologized sheepishly. "But seriously, that was good. That time we _didn't_ end up on the floor."

"I've had practiced," James chuckled.

She grinned "What is it now?"

_Monday night was tutoring. Then Tuesday we went to the hospital wing. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday was the date... _she shook her head. _Yesterday was Sunday._

"A week," Lily finished.

James nodded. "So what was it you stopped us for?"

Lily looked around the deserted corridor. She could see a few students walking by at the other end but most of Hogwarts was outside taking advantage of the beautiful weather. It was quiet inside the castle and Lily and James were practically by themselves.

"Where are we going?" Lily questioned with smile.

"Well the kitchens are that way, the lake would be that way, or we could just go back to our common room," James suggested.

Lily looked around the corridor. "Isn't this the muggle studies room?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's go to the owlry."

**!**

A few hours later Lily was standing in the head's common room while James watched her with interest. She had gotten Dumbledore to agree to let her use one of the televisions from the muggle studies room and charm it to work in Hogwarts.

She cast a few charms and hit the power button. The screen turned a blinding blue and Lily smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect."

"Why's it blue?"James asked.

Lily had already explained how the tele worked and James had understood it for the most part. She had also sent a letter home asking for a few of the videos she had and her parents had sent a few movies back within a couple hours. "It means it's working," Lily told him. She grabbed the package with the tapes and opened them up to see what her parents had sent.

She smiled.

"Okay," she held them out for James to see. "Which one do you want to watch?"

James read the titles aloud. "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and Grease? What the hell are these?"

"The movies," Lily replied simply. Read the backs of them, they tell you the story of each movie."

James did as instructed and looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Choose one," Lily prodded.

He put two of them back in the packaging her parents sent them in and handed her his choice.

Lily grinned. "He's a lot like you."

James frowned. "I'm way better looking than that guy."

Lily looked at the cover "I don't know..."

Jams smirked "You know I am."

He pulled out a bag from the packaging and held it up. "What's this?"

"Right!" Lily exclaimed. "I almost forgot. You can't watch movies without popcorn."

She took the bag from him and held the brown paper bag up and pointed her wand at it. Muttering a heating spell the bag began to warm.

The first few kernels popped and James jumped. "What is that?" he demanded.

"Popcorn kernels," Lily laughed."Just wait."

She finished popping them and opened the bag. She poured the melted butter she had gotten from the kitchens over it and grinned as she dumped the contents of the bag into a bowl. "There."

James looked in the bowl "What is it?"

"Popcorn you dupe," Lily answered playfully. "It's a snack. Like...well I don't know what it's like. You'll just have to try it."

She handed him a piece and he hesitantly put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed then reached back in for more. Lily swatted his hand away. "Not until we've started the movie," she ordered sternly.

"I just wanted another piece," James complained. At her glare he sat handed her the video. "Fine. Hurry up and start...starting it."

Lily shook her head at him as she put the movie in and it began to play.

They both sat down on the couch and Lily curled up next to James under the blanket with the popcorn bowl sitting between them. They munched on the popcorn as they watched the movie.

**I think I like movies.**

_All of my muggle friends said they were going to marry Ferris Bueller._

**He's not like me at all! I could lose that Rooney bloke in seconds.**

_James is a lot like Ferris. Well sort of anyway. Hey, it looks like he's enjoying it._

**Run Ferris! Hide!**

_Merlin, what time is it? It's late. Is James tired yet?_

**Is Lily sleeping? How could she sleep through this? Oh well. She looks comfortable. Just let her sleep.**

James vanished the empty bowl and pushed the packaging from the movies aside. He couldn't figure out how to turn off the tele without disturbing Lily so he let the screen stay blue as he wrapped his arms around Lily and moved to lie down on the couch.

It was fairly wide and with Lily curled up against him they managed to fit comfortably. He smiled as he let the sleep wash over him to dreamt of parades, cars, and his very own Sloane to join his schemes.

**A/N: So there's the 13th chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and to Katie Travanion who was my 100th reviewer. You guys all rock.**

**Please review, I absolutely love hearing what you have to say.**

**Props to anyone who can tell me who Sloane is and Rooney. Also sorry if you aren't familiar with Ferris Bueller. Although it's a great movie you should really watch it if you haven't already. I tried to stay true to the way things were then so Lily had to use a paper bag with popcorn kernals in it not prepackaged stuff and the three movies I mentioned came out around then. I've watched all three of them and you should too. They are amazing.**

**Anyways R&R please,**

**ScarlettSunshine**


	14. I'm In

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. I expect a lot of reviews for this. It's longer than most of my other chapters so it deserves either longer reviews or more reviews I think. And to those of you who have been reviewing, you are all awesome! Really I'm sure you're all beautiful. And this is for you.**

Lily sighed. She felt as if she had just woken up from the best night's sleep. _Aw, James is still asleep. Wait where am I...?_

Lily tried not to move too much in James arms as she looked at her surrounds. As far as she could tell she was in the head's common room. She twisted slightly in James embrace and smiled.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping..._ she pushed the hair out of his face and fixed his crooked glasses.

James opened his eyes and blinked. "What are you doing?"

Lily blushed with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

James realized the position they were in and immediately let go of her.

Lily instantly missed the warmth of his arms around her but didn't say anything. She glanced at the clock in the corner and sighed.

"We have to get up. It's seven o'clock and we still have to shower and get ready," Lily said without blushing for once.

They both got showered and dressed easily within the next half an hour and made it down to breakfast with enough time to spare.

"Where were you guys last night?" Alice asked as James and Lily took their places at Gryffindor table. "We didn't see you at all."

"We stayed in," James shrugged.

Sirius gave him a knowing look and James flicked a bit of toast at him.

"What were you doing?" Alice looked at Lily for an answer and Lily smiled.

"I showed James Ferris Bueller's Day Off," at their questioning looks Lily continued. "Muggle movie."

"I learnt about muvys," Sirius contributed. "Aren't those muggle moving pictures?"

"_Movies_," Lily repeated. "And yes, something like that."

"I forgot you took muggle studies," Peter commented.

Sirius laughed "Are you kidding? My parents would be freaking _furious_ if I was learning about muggles," he smirked. "So naturally, I had to take it."

James shook his head at Sirius but laughed anyway.

"Hey Padfoot what are you doing for Summer Hols?" James lowered his voice so only Sirius could hear and everyone else just continued their conversations.

"The usual I hope. Argue with my parents, pack my stuff, head to your place. If that's okay," Sirius added.

James grinned "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what did you guys do last night?" Lily asked the boys at the table.

"I'm sorry, we're under oath..." Sirius narrowed his eyes at Lily and Lily laughed.

"What about you Alice?"

"Not much. Frank and I just hung out," she shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, that's right Prewett... we haven't forgotten you know. The perfect date. I think we won. Don't you Prongs?"

James smirked and that was answer enough.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Sirius jumped up from his seat before she could speak. "I'll even get Khloe for you. _Sonorus," _Sirius pronounced clearly pointing his wand at his throat. "Khloe...from Alice Prewett's Muggle Studies class, please stand up. Khloe?" Sirius called out among the hall of students.

"Mr. Black _please_ sit down!" McGonagall barked from the front table.

"Khloe from Alice Prewett's Muggle Studies class!" Sirius yelled so his voice that was already amplified boomed through the hall.

"You never learnt her last name?" Alice asked.

Sirius shrugged and shook his head.

"Khloe?" he asked again.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall barked again.

"Hold on!" Sirius held up a hand in her direction.

McGonagall scoffed.

Lily tugged Sirius back down to his seat but Sirius wouldn't shut up. His voice was still under the spell and he continued to call the girls name "Khloe! Khloe! Khloe?"

"Padfoot," Remus shot him a look. "Shut up."

"Hold. On." Sirius insisted. "Khloe!"

Finally Lily stood up and amplified her own voice. "I apologize for this Professors, but this will only take a minute," Lily turned to the rest of the great hall. "I'm looking for Khloe. That's spelt with a _K_. _K-H-L-O-E_."

Lily returned her voice to normal as a girl from the Hufflepuff table jumped up and came skipping over. Sirius adjusted his own voice as well and Lily took her seat.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Khloe exclaimed. "What's happening?"

"Not a lot," Alice muttered.

Sirius grinned charmingly "We were just wondering if you enjoyed our date on Saturday."

"Enjoyed it?" Khloe repeated. "It was brilliant. I especially liked the ending..." she winked at Sirius and Lily bit her tongue to stop from gagging.

"Too bad it couldn't be perfect..." Sirius put on a look of sadness and frowned.

Khloe put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, it _was_ perfect Sirius." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sirius smiled at her and then turned and grinned cheekily at Alice.

"Thanks Khloe," Sirius told her in a sincere voice.

_He's such a liar._

"You're welcome Sirius. I have to go to class though. We should hang out later though."

Sirius nodded and Khloe bounced away.

"And Lily?" Sirius looked at Lily for her opinion.

Lily glanced at Alice.

_What do I have to compare it to anyway? _Lily asked herself. _But then again, __why__ do I have to compare it to anything. It was perfect._

Lily nodded her head slightly and James grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

Lily smiled apologetically at Alice before nodding again, more clearly this time.

James and Sirius' faces both split into grins.

**Does she mean that? Really it was perfect?**

Lily smiled slightly and angled herself away from the two boys and Alice.

Alice crossed her arms. "Fine, you win."

"No, no Prewett," Sirius sang. "The question is _what_ we win."

Alice frowned. "You don't win anything."

"It was deal," James smirked. "There has to be something in it for the winner."

"What do you want?" Alice asked slowly.

James and Sirius shared a look. "You have two options. Either, one:-"

"You stand up right now and tell the whole school that _we're_," James gestured between him and Sirius. "the best dates in school."

Remus and Peter smirked at each other.

"Or," Sirius continued "You have to do a dare, of our choice."

"Why the hell would I choose the second one?" Alice wondered aloud.

James nudged Sirius "Right! The second option is only for us. Not in front of the whole school."

Alice nodded, thinking it over. She looked at Lily.

"Don't look at me!" Lily exclaimed. "This whole deal was _your_ doing. I was just being honest," she defended.

"I'm not blaming you Lils," Alice sighed.

"You brought this upon yourself..." James taunted playfully.

"The second one."

"Great." Sirius clapped his hands together.

**!**

"I don't want to," Alice complained.

Sirius shook his head "Sorry Prewett, but we don't care."

"That's mean."

They stood around a counter in the kitchen with a ton of stuff in front of them.

"Prewett don't complain, trust me this is one of the easier dares," Sirius assured.

Alice glared "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Sirius shrugged.

James (and Lily but not by choice), Remus, and Peter stood on the other side of the counter mixing everything on the counter into a bowl.

"What _is_ that?" Lily asked looking in the bowl.

"Let's see..." Remus picked up the bottles from the counter and read them out one by one. "um, butter, syrup, salt, sugar, barbeque sauce, tomato sauce, pepper, some kind of seasoning, milk, vegetable oil-"

Alice grimaced and stared at the mixture with disgust.

"-, garlic, and mint."

Lily leaned over the bowl. "Um...good luck Alice."

"Yeah, yeah. You traitor."

"You don't mean that," Lily patted her shoulder.

Alice shrugged her hand off. "Like hell I do."

James poured the mixture into a glass with his free hand and slid it down the counter for Alice to take. "Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," the four boys chanted.

Alice pinched her nose. _Aw Merlin Alice, don't you know that never works? _She raised the glass to her lips and downed half of it before having to stop for air.

She started to cough uncontrollably. "That was...that was hell in a glass."

"To the last drop Prewett," Sirius lifted the glass back up for her to take.

She snatched it from him and swigged the last of it.

"There."

"That was pretty good Prewett, you should try playing the real game," James commented.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Real game?"

"Marauders Truth or Dare," Remus smirked.

"I'm in," Lily piped suddenly.

Alice pushed Peter out of the way and both James and her stared at Lily in shock. When finally Sirius broke the silence.

"Who said that was an invitation Evans?"

"I did. And I'm in," Lily glanced at the clock. "Dinner's been done for almost an hour now. Let's go back to the common room. I'm sure we can get enough players."

"Lily are you-" **Sirius?** "for real? You want to play?" James asked incredulously.

Lily nodded.

"You too Prewett?" Sirius' question was confirmed with a nod. "Fine, you girls can play. But know this, once you're in you're in. No drop-outs without consequence."

Lily smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Okay then," James shrugged. "Let's go."

No more than twenty minutes later was the furniture cleared to the sides of Gryffindor common room and a circle of seventh and selective sixth years were sitting in a circle.

"Rules, conditions and details of this game are:-" Remus read from a piece of parchment.

"one:" Sirius started. "All playing play to the end. We don't believe in chickens, you either make up for it with an alternative or you perform consequence and leave the game immediately."

Lily, who was standing at the front of the group with the Marauders raised a hand.

James shook his head "Sirius may take this really seriously but it's not class Lils just ask," he whispered to her.

Lily put her hand down. "What's consequence?"

The whole group stared at her as if they just realized she was there. They all began to whisper.

"Go ahead Jamesie," Sirius grinned. "Tell her what consequence is."

James leaned down to whisper to Lily again. "Consequence, you send a love letter to a professor, with your name signed to it."

Lily nodded. "Got it."

"Two:" Peter squeaked out. "You need to complete at least one of each. A truth and dare."

Everyone nodded.

"Three:" James called out making Lily jump. "Sorry," he whispered to her. She just nodded in response. "Dares can occur anywhere around the castle but if the player gets caught they have the right to bring the player who assigned the dare down with them."

"Four:" Remus said in a much calmer voice than the rest of them. "The game runs until tomorrow."

"Five: We, the Marauders, are the judges of if the dare or question is completed properly and if they have to redo or if they get an alternative," Sirius explained.

"Six:" Peter got a fierce look in his eye "You speak nothing of this after tonight. And it never leaves this room."

"And finally, the details," James announced. "Peter's on watch for any teachers. Any years under seventh that were not invited to be here are forced to stay now," he smirked. "And trust me if you're under seventeen and live through this without being emotionally scarred and/or traumatized, next time, you _will_ be invited."

"And let the initiator of this game and our newcomer, Miss Lily Evans, make it official," Sirius handed Lily the parchment and pointed to the bottom.

"I'm honoured," Lily smiled. "The Marauders hereby give their permission for the start of Marauders Truth or Dare. They are, however, not liable for any injuries, mental...issues, or health complications that may follow this game," Lily gave James a questioning look to which he shrugged.

"Just in case."

"Let the games begin!" Lily shouted. And this time it was James turn to jump.

**A/N: There you go. The actual game is next chapter I'm not sure how long that will be. And just a show of reviews please, how much longer should this story go do you think? And I don't really plan on a sequel exactly but I may do a type of 'next story in the series.' so it will follow up with this but it won't be the whole 'stuck together' thing.**

**Let me know what you all think of that. And I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this as it was either wait until tomorrow and edit or post tonight. I know you're all smart enough to see what I chose.**

**Please review, and if you want another question to guess at what time is it here right now?**

**Sincerely,**

**Scarlett**


	15. I Didn't Mean To Say That

**A/N: This is probably a complete letdown and I'm really sorry. It's pathetice and so if you actually review this you're amazing.**

"Let the games begin!"

"Who's turn?" Sirius asked. James looked at the parchment Lily was still holding.

"Moony's," James grinned at Remus and gave the parchment back to him.

"Okay fine," Remus tucked the parchment in his robes and looked around the circle. "DeGray!"

A boy across the circle's head snapped up. "Dare."

"Let's start this off easy..." Remus stopped to think before pulling out his wand and conjuring a banana. He threw it across and DeGray caught it easily. "Peel it," Remus directed. "_without_ using your hands."

Everyone laughed and watched with interest as the boy placed the banana back on the floor only to pick it up with his mouth and bite the top off. Then he put his hand behind his back and spat out the top and moved to put one knee on the side of the banana and proceeded to peel the rest off using teeth. When he finally finished he chucked the bare bruised banana at Remus.

Remus chuckled "Your turn."

"Emma," the boy chose.

A girl with short brown hair and tanned skin looked up nervously. "Truth."

"Do you have a tattoo?"

_I remember her. There was a rumour last year about that..._

"Yes."

_Guess it wasn't a rumour._

"Where is it?" DeGray questioned.

Emma shook her head. "That's a different question. You can't ask that. Your turn is over. Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius smirked. "Dare."

Emma flicked her wand at Sirius' robes and they turned all of the house colours. Red, gold, green, silver, black, yellow, white and blue. "I dare you to go running through the corridors promoting 'House Unity'."

"Was Slytherin absolutely necessary?" Sirius asked looking at his robes.

Emma smiled sweetly and nodded.

Sirius shrugged and jumped to his feet.

"Bring the houses together! We can all get along! Hufflepuff or Slytherin we are _all_ the same! Support your fellow students! House unity everybody!" Sirius ran down the corridor with his hands around his voice so his voice echoed. Then he began to sing.

"_Gryffindors and Slytherins_

_They'll be the best of friends_-" he stopped to let out a short laugh.

"_Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws they'll be with you to the end!_

_House unity, house unity, it is just what we need_

_And when we finally get along_" Sirius deadpanned.

"I'll stop singing this bloody dreadful song."

The cheers of the other students erupted from down the corridor and Sirius spun around to face them and take a bow.

Sirius strode back over to them and looked through the group. "Evans!"

"Yeah?"

"Well? Truth or dare?"

"Right," Lily blushed. "Um...truth?"

James shook his head. **Oh Merlin, Lily why? She's a newcomer of course Sirius is going to ask her...**

"What question do you _not_ want to be asked in this game?" Sirius led the group back inside the common room as he waited for her answer.

_Well I guess I'm going to be doing a __lot__ of dares tonight..._ "I don't want to be asked the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

Sirius nodded.

And Lily realized it was her turn. Lily decided to choose someone she didn't know very well, a seventh year, Peyton Isaac.

"Dare," Peyton called back confidently.

Lily thought for a moment before deciding. "Trade clothes with...Peter."

Peyton stared at Lily in shock. "Are you kidding?"

"Not at all," Lily smiled.

"Do I have to trade..._everything_?" Peyton asked glancing at Peter in worry.

_I wouldn't want to trade everything either...I'll be nice._ "Everything we can see," she clarified.

Peyton sighed in relief and traded shirts, ties, robes, and her skirt for Peter's pants. Peter enlarged her skirt and slipped it on looking extremely uncomfortable.

Peyton looked herself up and down. "I got off easy. Besides, I look cute, which is more than I can say for Peter..."

The group laughed as a whole before Peyton moved on.

Almost an hour later Remus had just finished a dare and was coming back in from the corridor. "Who's next?" he called. "Lily!"

Lily stopped and thought hard. After having to show everyone what was in her bag (letting them read every note, see every emergency feminine product, and extra makeup included), taking a shot of syrup mixed with pepper, and having to run through the corridors announcing to each of the portraits that she really had to go to the washroom she figured the safer option might actually be to pick truth.

She looked up at Remus "Truth," she decided confidently.

"Who do you fancy?" Remus asked.

_James Potter. _Lily's mind answered automatically. _Wait. What? No..._

_But it true. You know it's true. _One part of her said.

Then the more stubborn part of her resisted. _No it's not. It's not. I don't..._

_Except you do._

_Maybe a little but they don't need to know that._

_You're a terrible liar you know._

_I know. _

_You want to run the risk of lying? You get caught and Slughorn's going to have a heart attack at the sight of a love letter with YOUR name on it._ she warned...well herself.

_But...James Potter..._

The whole room went silent. Lily looked around in confusion. Were they waiting for her answer?

**Did she just...**

"Lily," Reus started "Did you just say-"

"James Potter?" Alice finished. Alice looked across the circle at James stunned face. "You mean..._James _James Potter?"

"No Prewett she meant she fancied his great great Grandfather," Sirius remarked sarcastically.

**Did she? It would almost make more sense than what I thought...**

_Wait. I said that out loud...Oh Merlin I'm such an idiot._

Lily wanted to slap herself. What the hell had she done? She had ruined everything and now she had some explaining to do. She shrank back from the circle and felt her whole body tense. It was as if she was trying to hide in herself just to get away from the silence, knowing looks, and smirks.

"Uh...James?" Peter squeaked.

James waved a hand at him distractedly "Hold on Pete."

"James but...Sirius... Dumbledore...Dumbledore's coming," Peter whispered to James and Sirius. That definitely got Sirius attention.

"Game's cut short! Sorry guys. We got a code red, into your dorms we'll clear the place," he announced. "Everyone out!" the whole group got up and went up their respective staircases obediently. Sirius and Remus waved their wands and the common room's cleared furniture slid back to where it was supposed to be.

Then they all sat down on the couches and pretending to be having a conversation. They had perfect timing too since Dumbledore strolled in not a moment after they had caught their breath.

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter," he smiled warmly. "Exactly who I was looking for. I apologize for the terrible timing, but there's a potion for you two waiting in the hospital wing. I need you to follow me."

Lily and James nodded and followed the Headmaster out the portrait hole.

Dumbledore explained on the way. "You see, after I saw the effects of that one spell we tried I thought it may work if made stronger. Which is why I made the potion. We're hoping it will concentrate the spell enough so that it will separate you two permanently instead of only the moments that the spell had worked. Now because this potion is complicated and used for many things the making of it has never been recorded in detail. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the timing but we need the potion to be at its strongest and since it was finished only a little awhile ago now would be the best time."

Lily nodded silently.

"I had checked your common room first," Dumbledore continued. "Seeing as you weren't there I went to the next likely place. Here we are."

Dumbledore pushed the huge oak doors of the infirmary open and led the way inside. Madame Pomfrey was standing over a cauldron in the back stirring a potion continuously.

"That's perfect Poppy," Dumbledore complimented. "I think its' ready now." He cast the spell over the simmering liquid and put some into a couple of glasses before handing the glasses to Lily and James.

Lily took her glass and was surprised at how fast the potion had cooled. Dumbledore motioned for both her and James to drink it and they both obliged, swallowing it all in one go.

"There. Well that should do it. You two are welcome to stay here or you may go back to your dormitories. The potion should take a few hours before you see signs of it working. There shouldn't be any other effects though, so you can go on your way if you so choose," Dumbledore told them.

James tilted his head toward the door and Lily turned to the Headmaster. "We'll just go then," she said. "Thank you Professor. And thank you too Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh and please thank ," Dumbledore grinned and his eyes twinkled. "Promoting House Unity really is difficult sometimes."

James shook his head. "Will do Professor." Madame Pomfrey gave them a confused look but Dumbledore just smiled.

They were almost half way back to their own dormitory when James finally broke the awkward silence. "Was it really the truth?"

**A/N: See what I mean? Pathetic. Anyhow I'm xcited for the next chapter. Hopefully better than this one. So please review anyway, it'd be so great of you.**

**Question for the funny people: How do you prove to someone you have eleven fingers? Funniest answer will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter. Asuming you ll have a great sense of humor. I know a lot of you do...**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	16. Separated Yet Inseparable

**A/N: TooLazyToLogIn (well you should have because this is from you) You could convince someone you have eleven fingers by...I have eleven fingers. Ten in all the normal places but my eleventh one is somewhere else...I don't want to show you...:)**

**Also Loslote who said to slap them and tell them to count the number of red fingerprints left.**

**Very creative. Anyways, here's the story.**

_...Yes. _Lily nodded, but barely. That didn't matter to James, he noticed and that was his answer.

He also noticed she didn't look happy about it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_Everything..._ "This is wrong," Lily shook her head. "This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to...like you."

James heart dropped. "Why not?"

"Because...because it doesn't matter. Now what James?" she looked into his hazel eyes, her own tearing up. "You've got me, okay? I fell for you and now what? Now you go on to the next girl refusing to look you in the eye? The next girl who refuses to go out with you? And then you'll win them over and then-"

James' expression changed, he looked caught between disappointed and angry. "You think that's what this is Lily?" he demanded. "You think I spent six bloody years trying to get you to _like_ me let alone love me back? Lily I love you, there is no 'next girl'!"

"You don't love me!" Lily all but shouted at him. Her voice softened. "We're seventeen we don't know what the hell love is. You don't love me James."

"You can't tell me that," James started to pace and Lily's arm swung back and forth with his strides. "I've tried Lily. After the first time you rejected me, it hurt and Lily I tried. I tried to convince myself I didn't like you and you know what happened? I fell in bloody love with you! In love with your smile, your laugh, your determination, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy, your gorgeous red hair, your modesty, the sound of your voice, the way you're always falling giving me a reason to have you in my arms...and then finally you say you've fallen for me too but it's not right?"

"You love me?" Lily whispered. "You seriously think you're in love with me?"

James shook his head "I know I'm in love with you. But you-"

"Kiss me."

"What the-" James stopped mid-pace as Lily pulled her arm back to herself, pulling her and James back together. Before they actually hit each other with impact James had his hands resting on Lily's waist and smiled.

"Kiss me," she repeated.

**Not going to protest there.**

He bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He moved one of his hands from her waist to the back of her neck and into her hair. Lily sighed and James deepened the kiss, Lily kissed him back and her arms slid up from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. She played with his hair and ran her fingers through it as she moved even closer to him.

Slowly James broke the kiss and looked down at her. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips and then giving him a small smile. "I...I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

He moved a few strands of her hair out of her face and smiled lopsidedly at her "Was that an apology then?"

"Somewhat," she answered sheepishly.

**I'm sure there are a few more things she can apologize for...**

He leaned down and kissed her again before taking her hand and walking back to the head's dorm with her.

They got dressed for bed and Lily sighed in the darkness of her own room.

"Something wrong?" James asked propping himself up on one elbow to look over at her.

"No," Lily smiled. "Everything's perfect."

She rolled over so she was right beside James. James chuckled and moved the arm that was under him so he was lying down again and put his other arm around Lily's middle. He pulled her closer before whispering "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up feeling like something was...off. "James," she turned in his arms and poked his chest. "James?"

James opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Lily. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes?"

"Do you feel different?" she asked sitting up. James sat up as well.

_Wait. How far was that...?_

Lily moved back on the bed so she was farther away from him.

"What?" Jams sounded concerned now and Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Look," she said. "More than six inches! We're separated!"

James swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Would you look at that? We are."

"I guess the potion worked then." Lily played with the end of her (or James') shirt uncomfortably. "Well, I'm going to go shower...meet me in the common room?"

"Sure," James nodded and left to go to his own room.

Lily was dressed and ready and was going down to the common room when James came out of his room.

"Oh," she said. "I forgot...hold on, _accio _James' shirt," Lily pointed her wand in the general direction of her room and James' gray t-shirt came flying toward her to land in her hand. "Here," she held it out for James "I guess I don't need this anymore."

She didn't really want to give it back. Lily really liked the shirt now; it was comfortable and smelt like James.

James shook his head and nodded at her "You keep it."

"No, that's okay-"

"Really," he smiled "You look cute in it."

Lily blushed. "Well thanks." Not knowing what to do with it she just tucked it into her bag. "To breakfast?"

"Yeah," James took Lily's hand as they reached their common room and headed to the Great Hall.

"Hey," Alice chirped as they sat down at Gryffindor table. "I take it the potion didn't work?"

"No, it did," Lily looked at James and smiled.

Alice raised her eyebrows "So you're _choosing_ to be with..."

"Alice can we talk about this later?" Lily stopped her quickly and shifted uncomfortably.

Alice laughed. "Sorry, right."

"Prongs!" Sirius slapped James on the back as he walked past.

"They're unstuck you know," Alice informed the three boys who joined the table.

"Unstuck?" Remus repeated. "Potion worked then?"

Sirius scowled "It better have, Prongsie skipped his truth last night before Dumbledore cut the game short."

"I think my dare makes up for it," James defended.

Sirius gave him an incredulous look "Toilet papering the entrance hall? That was nothing."

"I made a freaking banner!" James pointed out.

"'_Please help the cause. Every donation helps a Slytherin.'?" _Sirius quoted. "That was the best you could come up with?"

"Shut it, before your name goes up there with the Slytherins," James warned. Sirius backed off.

"Besides, you didn't even see the best of that dare gone prank," James smirked. "Wait until class."

* * *

The Slytherins showed up to class covered in red and gold sashes. Or so it appeared, when you took a closer look you could see that every four centimetres it was perforated. Because it was toilet paper.

"You did that?" Lily whispered as they went through the halls.

James nodded proudly. "Sticking charms and everything."

"When did you get it on them?" Lily questioned curiously.

"I didn't have to as long as they passed the entrance hall it latched on to them," James explained.

_It's a brilliant prank but...he's head boy what if they find out?_

"Don't worry about me getting caught," James seemed to reply to her thoughts. "Think of it this way, one less mess for the house elves to clean. By the time all the Slytherins reach their fourth class it will all be gone."

"James?" Lily looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are we together now? I mean, I know that..." she trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

James grinned at her. "Lily Evans would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

**Merlin I love the sound of that. '****Yes'****. Lily Evans is my girlfriend.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what happened between the two of you?" Remus asked James as they sat in Gryffindor common room. Alice was with Lily in the head's common room. They needed a chance to catch up with their friends. "I noticed you two were separated and still in separable today."

"Me and Lily?" James smirked. "She's my girlfriend now."

Sirius stared at James "Mate are you for real? What the hell did we miss?"

"Last night after we took the potion-"

"What? Did it have a side-effect?" Peter interrupted.

"Shut up Wormtail!" James snapped. "No there weren't any side effects. Lily and I were talking about that last truth during the game and well...I don't know. We kissed."

"Tongue?" Sirius inquired.

James nodded.

"Cool."

"We don't need to know that," Remus hit Sirius "You prick."

Sirius shrugged. "I am what I am."

"So you guys are together then?" Peter asked.

"Yep."

* * *

"You kissed him!" Alice shrieked. "Again!"

"Well I don't know. But Alice, I've really fallen for him. He's so much different than I thought he was," Lily sighed and popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Girl talk with Alice always included chocolate, one of the reasons Lily loved it so much- the girl talk, chocolate is lovable enough as it is.

"Aw," Alice cooed. "You're in love."

"I...I guess. Maybe. I'm not worrying about that now. All I know is I'm happy with him," Lily decided.

Alice laughed. "Of course Lily."

"What does that mean?"

"That you're you. Of course you'd wait to see how things go before just admitting to the fact that you love him," Alice picked up a piece of chocolate and bit into it. "Mm caramel. Anyways, you know you love him."

"Stop it," Lily told her. "I'm not dealing with love right now. All I know is that I care about him...a lot."

Alice smiled. "Fine, at least you're getting somewhere. So..."

"So...?" Lily repeated.

"I want to hear it straight from you. Is he a good kisser?"

"I thought we went over this?" Lily blushed. "I told you already."

"Told me what?" Alice taunted innocently.

"Yes okay?" Lily laughed. "Yes, James Potter is one hell of a kisser."

Alice wore a satisfied smirk at that. "Okay then."

"Alice do you love Frank?" Lily asked suddenly.

Alice smiled "Yeah, he's the one Lily. I do love him."

"How do _you_ know?" Lily pressed. "How do you know it's not all fake? I'm not saying it is," she rushed. "Frank's a great guy and I know you're really happy with him. I'm just curious.

"Lily I don't know it's not fake. I know it's real. When I'm with Frank I feel like I'm the best I can be, I'd do anything for him and I know he'd do the same for me. I just know I love him," Alice put the top back on the box of chocolates and got up from the couch. "I better go. I don't want to be out past curfew," she winked. "I might run into the head boy."

"He's mine," Lily warned teasingly.

Alice shook her head as she left through the portrait hole, calling over her shoulder "Wouldn't dream or it Lils! You two are _meant_ to be together."

"What was that Alice just said?" Lily jumped at the voice and turned.

"James! Don't do that you scared me," she told him.

He bent over the back of the couch and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. Oh yeah, Remus said to tell you that he told you so," James said slightly confused.

"What?" Lily thought about that. _Oh right...the day he said..._ "He did tell me so," she mumbled.

"So what was it Alice said?" James smirked.

"Nothing," Lily told him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor.

James kissed her goodnight and went up to his own room.

_Something's missing..._

**It's odd not having Lily here. **

_This is what? The first night in a week I've slept by myself._

_I can't sleep without James here. It's too weird._

A couple hours later there was a knock on James door and Lily peeked her head in.

"Lils? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" James nodded and she stepped inside. She was wearing his shirt and a pair of black shorts from her pyjamas. "I couldn't sleep," Lily said quietly.

"I haven't fallen asleep yet either," James sat up and Lily walked over.

"Can I sleep in here?" she was looking down but she glanced up slightly at him from under her eyelashes. "It'll just be one night. I'm kind of tired but it's weird now because..."

James folded down the sheets for Lily to crawl in.

"Thanks."

James kissed her forehead. "No problem."

**Come here Lily.**

_That's better. Right in James' arms._

**That's better. That's where you belong.**

**A/N: Okay so there you go. That's the end I've decided. I know I was planning to do another chapter But I think this ends it well. That and I have writer's block. ****Question for today: I named a puppet yesterday (don't ask why) he was a boy and his name starts with B what is it?**


	17. The Last Bit

**Author's Note: I've decided the last chapter was the end of the story. Here's the answers to chapter questions and the rest is what was going to be the beginning of the next chapter but I stopped. So if you want to read it go ahead. btw this story hit 200 reviews! Yay! thanks to DarlingILoveYou's 200. You guys are all amazing!**

**Chapter four: lime or orange. Orange jelly beans are so loyal no matter what they taste like orange.**

**Chapter five: bright lime green. My toes glowed in the dark.**

**Chapter six: Winnie the Pooh. That willy silly nilly old bear.**

**Chapter seven: I like to dance in the rain.**

**Chapter eight: I like the Yorkshire pudding at thanksgiving**

**Chapter nine: 418 approx.**

**Chapter ten: propaganda**

**Chapter eleven: I love jolly ranchers**

**Chapter twelve: a sheep. Haha my friend thought that if she wore a wool sweater she'd be killing the sheep. I had to explain that really all she did was make them give the sheep a haircut.**

**Chapter thirteen: Sloane's Ferris' girlfriend and Rooney is the principal.**

**Chapter fourteen: 10:00 p.m**

**Chapter fifteen: I don't know. I was going to say hit them and ask them how many fingers it felt like I had hit them with. Or the less violent answer of counting backwards to six then telling them to add five. Eleven.**

**Chapter sixteen: Bartholomew. Actually I had wanted to name my little brother that when my parents were coming up with names. They told me no.**

Lily awoke in a state of serenity. It was only six thirty in the morning and normally Lily wouldn't be up that early, in fact if anyone woke her up that early she'd be pretty snappy. However, she decided she'd get up anyway and get ready before James woke up.

She changed out of James' (now _her_) t-shirt and her pyjama shorts and put on her school robes. She ran a brush through her thick hair before using a wide, cream ribbon as a headband to keep her hair from falling into her face. She grabbed her bag and a book and went down to the common room.

Only minutes later was James singing as he walked down the stairs.

"_Well shake it up now baby,_" he pointed at Lily to cue her in.

Lily raised an eyebrow before responding uncertainly "_Shake it up baby_."

"_Twist and shout_," again he pointed at Lily.

"_Twist and shout."_

"_Well c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon baby now."_

"_C'mon baby."_

"_C'mon and work it on out," _

"_Work it on out_," Lily sang back with a smile that clearly said '_you nut job.' _

James just grinned at her, now in at the bottom of the stairs, and continued the song while actually doing the twist.

Now Lily just spoke her thoughts as she got up and left for the great hall "You're so weird. Like I said before, just like Ferris."

James stopped twisting, laughed, grabbed his bag and followed Lily out of the common room. "But like we said before, I'm just better looking."

Lily shook her head. "That's what _you_ said before."

"Don't deny it, like you didn't agree," he smirked and wrapped and arm around Lily shoulders.


	18. Next Up

**Author's Note: I have now started the next thingamabobber for 'I'm Sticking With You' it's called 'I'm Staying With You' and I hope you all read it and hopefully like it.**

**The first chapter is up and I'd appreciate it if those of you who choose to read it would review and tell me what you think. Also there will be weird question so you have that to look forward to.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
